<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump by Harleyq127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062922">Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127'>Harleyq127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on the edge ready to jump when Robin finds you and changes your mind with a few questions. It's a while before you see him again and you find a new family who you are reluctant to trust, you learn their secret and slowly become a true part of the family with a few bumps in the road along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't sure exactly why you were standing there, or why you waited until midnight with the snow falling to climb up to the roof but you felt at peace, you weren't afraid when you looked over the edge. You climbed up onto the edge and looked straight down expecting to feel some sort of fear or apprehension but you didn't. Raising your head to the sky you took a deep breath and released it slow closing your eyes as the snow started to fall heavier around you cloaking the world in silence and a pure whiteness. You were so focused on your deep breaths you didn't hear the body land on the roof behind you and roll, or the steps crunching over the freezing snow as the person approached you. You did hear the voice that came, speaking quietly but still making your eyes fly open. "Are you alright Miss?" You spun rather gracefully for being on the ledge covered in snow. You found Robin standing a few steps away hands flexing by his side one of them very close to something on his belt. You turned so you could still look over the edge and see him at the same time. "I will be. Why are you here isn't the Joker out of Arkham?" You questioned him watching wearily as he took a step closer. He nodded and with that step you could see light from a billboard reflecting off the white lenses of his mask as they narrowed. "We got him already Batman is bringing him in. I was headed back when I saw you." You nodded and tilted your head back once again making snow stick to your face. You heard him crunching over the snow but you didn't bother to open your eyes, he could have grabbed you by now if he was going to. "Are you planning on staying up there all night?" You let your lips draw up into a smirk and raised your eyebrow before you answered. "No, but I like feeling the snow so I'd like to enjoy it for a few more minutes." He made a noise in the back of his throat and you heard him shuffling and a breeze next to you.</p><p>    You cracked your eyes open and saw him standing up on the ledge next to you close enough to touch a scowl on his face. "Are you going to jump?" You shrugged that smirk coming back. "I believe that was the idea. Although technically it would be more of a step." You raised one foot and let it hang off the ledge expecting for his hand to jerk you back but he didn't touch you. "Generally people who plan to jump do it. They don't hang out on the roof and wait for one of us to get here." You coincided with a nod and shrug. "You're probably right, I wasn't planning on coming up here, but once I got up here it felt right. I'm just enjoying the peace while I can." He shifted and you felt a weight on your shoulders looking down you realized he had clipped his cape and draped it around you, he reached over and lifted the hood to cover your head. "You were shivering, we could always continue this conversation another night." You smiled softly and shook your head slightly. "Thank you but I won't need this in a few minutes. I know you won't let me while you are here so I could just pretend like you saved my life and I feel better but I don't think you would believe that." He made that noise in the back of his throat again and he nodded. "Tt, for someone who wants to jump that's pretty smart." You chuckled softly and turned your head to look at him he was facing you and you were sure that without the mask his eyes would be searching your face. "Robin can I ask you something?" He hesitated but eventually nodded when you assured him it wasn't about who he was. "When you jump does it feel like you're falling or flying?" He glanced down at the ground before back up to your face again. "I could show you if you like?" You heard his intake of breath and the look on his face showed he hadn't meant to say that you just smiled and shook your head. "No that's okay. I'll... I don't think you could hold me." He looked offended and it made you laugh softly as you reached up and pulled his cape off holding it out to him. He took it back and clipped it pulling the hood up but not high enough to cover his face. "I most certainly could hold you. Are you going back inside?" You had turned to step off the ledge back onto the roof and paused at his words. "You win tonight Robin, at least here with the roof." He frowned at your words and stepped off trailed after you as you crossed the roof to the fire escape.</p><p>    You had climbed down to your open window and he followed you the whole way down lingering in your window as you climbed in kicking off your sneakers. "What does that mean?" He demanded half in the window half out, you just shrugged. "You won for the night Robin, you should go home. Good night." The frown was still on his face but he let you start to close the window reaching inside and grabbing your wrist gently stopping you when it was halfway closed. "I'm going to keep coming back if you can't-" You cut him off yanking your hand away. "Don't Robin, it's not worth it." He was about to speak the look on his face turning angry but you slammed the window shut and latched it closing the curtain too.</p><p>    You cursed under your breath when you heard him knocking sharply on the window. You just sighed and laid on the bed your hand automatically creeping under the mattress to find the pocket knife you had stashed there. You had hopped you wouldn't have to do it in your bedroom but it didn't sound like Robin was going to let this go. Then again you could just wait until the next big break out probably next week. You could still hear him on the other side of the window cursing before you heard his voice raise slightly. "I'll be back... please don't put this on my shoulders not when I could have helped." You felt your body stiffen and your hand loosened on the pocket knife and you jumped up crossing the room and ripping open the curtain to find him turning away.</p><p>    Yanking open the window you stuck your head out and hissed at him growing angry. "How dare you try to guilt trip me! You don't even know me!" He had the decency to look a little ashamed although it was gone in a flash. "I was just trying to get you to open your window. Can you hear me out for a second?" Biting your lip hard you nodded and looked up at the white lenses trying to push back the feeling of dread they brought to you. "I'll come back every night for a whole week to talk, do anything you want if you promise to wait. If at the end of the week you still want to... we can figure something else out. Please give it a try." You couldn't place the look on his face or the concern in his voice but you hesitantly nodded. "Why do you care? You really don't know me, you don't owe me anything." He cleared his throat and glanced away seeming to hear something else before he looked back at you. "I'm not sure, but I want the chance to find out if I could. I'm sorry I have to go, I'll be here tomorrow....." You nodded resigned and glanced down. "So will I." A brief smile crossed his face before he was gone and you were closing your window again.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You cursed under your breath as you grappled away trying to understand your thoughts as they rushed through your head. You normally don't even go that way but something had told you to turn so you listened. You also listened when it told you to follow her down to her window and keep talking. Some of the things you had said normally would never had been said but you opened your mouth and it just came out, along with your promise to come back. As you raced back to the cave you thought it over, she hadn't seemed afraid so why was she lingering on the roof for so long? You sighed and made it back in shorter amount of time then you expected your father demanding answers immediately. "You should have been back before I was. Where were you?" Normally you would have snapped at him told him you were doing your job but the night had thrown you off. You told the truth without a care for who was listening. "I found someone on the roof, she was going to jump." Fathers face changed from a scowl to concern and he was about to speak when you heard Dick speak up, you scowled and turned finding everyone in the cave probably for one of Fathers forced sleepovers seeing as it was the Joker who had broken out. "Did she? Did you catch her?" Scowl growing you shook your head nose tilted up as you stripped off your mask. "I believe I said was going to. She did not, we spoke for a while. I'm not sure if she won't try again however." Faces morphed between frowns and determination and you stepped away heading to shower ignoring the talking between themselves.</p><p>    When you joined everyone back in the cave they were surrounding the computer and as you got closer you saw someone had pulled up the record of you tracker and found where you had lingered and they were talking when you came back in. "What are you doing?" Dick was the first to speak and you frowned at his suggestion. "We were trying to figure out who would go there tomorrow to check on her." You shook your head and rolled your eyes. "I will. I spoke with her once, I will do it again. Stay out of it." Jason spoke then from the back and you tsked. "Listen short stop all you are going to do is piss her off so much she'll push you off first. Let someone else handle it." Eyes narrowing you snarled stepping closer. "She didn't push me off tonight. She agreed to me coming back so you will leave her be." Dick had his hands on your shoulders holding you back for as long as you allowed him to. Father came back into the cave and spoke up then. "If she agreed to Damian coming back then that's who will go. Damian if you can't get there tomorrow someone else will go." Rolling your eyes you jerked away from your brothers hand on your shoulder. "I will take care of it." He hummed and glanced over everyone's faces. "Bed everyone it's late and it was a rough night." No one argued much just filled up the stairs. You were halfway up when Cass slipped her arm around your shoulder stopping you and smiled. You wanted to snap at her push her off like you would anyone else but you couldn't. She tapped her fingers to your chest and raised her eyebrow in a clear question, asking if you had followed your heart. You nodded and muttered so no one else could hear. "That's how I found her. I never go that way." She nodded and and squeezed your shoulders gently. "Good. Continue." You nodded in understanding and then she pulled away to move up the stairs again.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You were back on the roof this time sitting on the ledge dressed at least slightly warmer. You waited patiently, having no reason to rush off. You heard the crunch of footsteps a short while later but you didn't turn, you didn't react even as you felt him slip his legs over the ledge and sit next to you. "Hello." He spoke quietly and if it wasn't for the heat pressing against you from his thigh up to his shoulder you would have expected him to be farther away. "Hi, you came back." He shifted beside you and you finally turned to glance at him only to see him looking at your face. "I told you I would, you didn't believe me?" You shrugged and stayed silent. The two of you sat in silence for a while until his hand raised to his ear and he let out a long sigh. "My.... Brother thinks that you are going to push me off the roof instead of jumping." You chuckled softly and motioned towards his belt. "I think you have something for that, besides I would never. You are good for this city Robin." He scoffed quietly and you imagined his eyes rolling behind the mask. "You aren't fast enough to push me off anyway." Shaking your head slightly you both fell silent once more and you let your eyes fall closed.</p><p>    You weren't sure how much time had passed when he was shifting beside you and your eyes opened to find him frowning. "You have to go?" You guess and he nodded glancing towards you and then over the side. You sighed silently and stood up almost reaching out to use his shoulder for balance. You caught yourself your hand hovering inches from him and dropped it to your side. You jumped off the ledge onto the roof and started to cross to the fire escape when his voice stopped you. "That's it? You're just going inside?" Stopping mid-step you turned back and smiled slightly at him. "I agreed to a week Robin, but you have a job to do. I won't keep you from that or make you worry while you are doing it. I'll see you tomorrow." His shoulders fell slightly and he seemed relieved before he nodded. You were just about to climb down when he called out again stopping you once more. "Wait! I don't... What's your name?" You bit your lip before hesitantly telling him the the name you hadn't give to anyone in years. "Y/n L/n, nice to meet you Robin." You slipped down the ladder before he could say anything else and as you were closing your window you saw him swing by giving you a half wave as he did.</p><p>    Your hand slipped under your mattress and curled around your pocket knife, you slipped it out and opened it holding it up in the light. You scrunched your nose at the dried blood and sighed balancing the tip on your finger you rocked with it keeping it up as long as you could. When it slipped you didn't jerk your arm away letting it slice through the skin of you arm. You hissed before feeling relief and letting your eyes slip closed. You could feel the blood dripping down your arm and you bent down picking up the knife to make the same slice in your other arm. Glancing down you could see the blood landing on your feet and you made a slice in each arm once more before watching the blood pool. Only when you started to feel weak did you grab towels and wrap you arms up. You held it until you could feel the bleeding slowing then padding to the bathroom you cleaned yourself and bandaged your arms.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    The next night had sleet pounding down on you as you made your way to see her.You were two roof's away when you froze, darting your eyes across her roof you couldn't see her, you sped up. As you got to the roof across from her bedroom you could see her window closed curtain open still you swung across easily enough and crouched by the window. A soft tap on the window alerted her to your presence and she raised her eyebrow glancing across the room at something before standing and crossing to unlock the window and pushing it open. You stuck your head inside not particularly caring about the water dripping from your hair to her floor. "Y/n hello." She made a come in motion and you froze for a second before complying and sliding into her room. She reached past you and closed the window stopping the water from coming in but she didn't latch it. "Hello Robin, hold on I'll get you a towel." You started to protest but she was already stepping out of the room. You used your time to glance around her room, it was pretty bare, a bed, a desk with chair and a bookcase. There didn't seem to be any pictures or posters hanging up and as you looked at the surfaces there wasn't any jewelry or anything that really seemed like her. Before you could step any further into the room she came back and tossed a towel at you which you used to dry your hair thankful that your uniform was waterproof.</p><p>    She stepped closer making a beeline for her bed when you saw a flash of white under her slightly raised sweatshirt sleeves and you stepped in to grab her wrist gently. Although your touch was very light she flinched and jerked her arm away folding them around herself. "Y/n.... let me see please." Her eyes widened and met yours and you could swear she could see through the mask for half a second before you shook that thought off. Your hand reached out and gently so gently pried her arm away from her stomach and twisted it pushing up her sleeve. Breath caught in your throat you could see a white bandage down her arm and surrounding it were several scars some old some newer a few very deep. A glance at her face showed nothing so you grabbed her other arm and saw matching scars and you had to close your eyes. "Y/n...." You trailed off not knowing what else to say and she pulled her wrists from your grip and wrapped her arms around your waist. "Sorry..." She whispered after a few moments of silence and when she looked up tears were sliding down her cheeks silently. Your hands went to her shoulders and you pulled her into your arms without thought hand cupping the back of her head like you had seen Dick do so many times. She sobbed silently into your chest and you just held her silently waiting for her to drag in that shaky breath showing she was done.</p><p>    She pulled away and your slid your hands to her cheeks wiping away the tears lingering there gently. "Talk to me Y/n let me help you." She was shaking her head before you finished and you frowned. "There is nothing you can do Robin, please...." Before she could finish you comm went off in your ear demanding your attention. "Yes I'm nearby.... Five minutes away. Okay I'm going." You answered the questions before turning back to her frowning deeply. "I'm coming back tonight and we are going to talk about this. I'll be back as soon as I can." She followed you to the window and smiled ruefully. "Don't bother Robin, I'll see you tomorrow." She closed and locked the window before you could protest leaving you out in the rain.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    He had tried to come back but you did your best to ignore him choosing instead to roll over and close your eyes for the night. The next night you were waiting again on the roof letting the small amount of rain drip over you when you heard Robin land on the roof. Normally he greeted you first as he stepped closer to you but this time you greeted him. "Hello Robin." A glance over your shoulder showed him walking towards you his hood pulled up and blood on his cheek. "Hello Y/n." You turned towards him as he stepped under the light showing a shallow cut just under his eye. "You're hurt... Is that the only cut?" You pointed to his cheek and he raised his gloved hand to touch it pulling it away and frowning when he could see blood on his finger tips. "I think so, didn't even realize I had gotten hurt." You sighed and slid off the ledge stopping when you were in front of him raising your hand to press a clean tissue to his cheek. His hand caught your wrist your hand hovering inches from his face. "Sorry I was just going to clean it." He looked down saw the tissue and released your hand tilting his head down to give you better access. Once you were satisfied and pulled your hand away he thanked you sweetly.</p><p>    You could see the look on his face as you pulled away and you cleared your throat moving back to lean your arms against the ledge looking out over the city. He joined you a few moments later and stayed silent. "Can I ask you something?" He hummed after hesitating for a second. "If it isn't about who I am sure." You bit your lip and shook your head. "Feel free not to answer but what color are your eyes?" He made a soft noise that sounded like a scoff and you glanced over to see him looking directly at you confusion on his face. "Why would you want to know that?" Smiling softly you inched closer speaking softly. "Because I picture you rolling your eyes at me a lot and I'd like to be doing it with the right color eyes. Besides do you have any idea how many people have Y/e/c? I won't know who you are just from that." He chuckled softly and you could see something cross over his face before he answered. "Green, my eyes are green." You bumped your shoulder into his gently expecting that to be it and you opened your mouth to thank him when he spoke again softer this time a look of remembrance on his face. "I have my mother's eyes, people say they are..." He trailed off like he couldn't think of the word and glanced over a blush darkening his cheeks slightly. "Beautiful?" You asked eyebrow raised and he nodded. "I believe it." He cleared his throat and turned his face away one of his hands coming up and running through his hair. You fell back into the comfortable silence until he stiffened and his hand went to his ear. He was halfway across the roof before he paused and turned back to you. "Go inside Y/n, please." You were about to argue but the look on his face told you not to but you couldn't stop from asking. "Aren't you going to ask me a question?" He paused on the edge of the roof glancing back and shook his head. "Tomorrow I'll ask you two and you can ask me another." He was swinging to the next roof before you could agree.</p><p>    You were waiting for hours the next night and when you were standing and ready to give up a heavy weight landed close by, instantly you were on guard and spinning to face the noise. Red hood raised to his feet and brushed himself off his helmet shinning under the light. Something wasn't right you can see that by the way he held himself how tense his shoulders were. "Robin asked me to come see you tonight." You frowned and moved to take a step closer but froze and stayed instead. "Is he okay...?" You heard his voice crack even through the mechanical moderator. "No, it's bad. But he'll pull through." The last part sounded like he was trying to convince himself and you looked down at your feet. You could hear him shift and step closer to you when you looked back up he was in front of you and his gloved hand reached out to wipe his thumb over your cheek wiping tears away you hadn't realized were falling. "He'll be okay, he's stubborn." You sniffed and looked up to find his white lenses meeting your eyes. "He was supposed to ask me questions." You sighed and he chuckled slightly, the sound coming out a little broken. "He will. You know he was more worried about not meeting you tonight then getting hurt, I'm surprised he asked me to come." You shook your head slightly a small smile on your lips. "I'm not, he cares about you. All of you but with you I think he sees himself or who he could be." He scoffed and his hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "Lord help us all if that's the case. Listen I gotta go but one of us will be back tomorrow." You shook your head again holding out your hand to stop him. "It's not... You don't have to. Robin owes me three days, it has to be him the deals not over until he gives me those days." He nodded and he was gone in a blink leaving you alone again more numb then before.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    When you shifted your head and let out a soft groan you heard stamping feet. Prying open your eyes your bed was surrounded and before you could sit up a firm hand was pressing softly down on your shoulder keeping you still. Following the arm you saw Father leaning over you worry evident on his face. You should have reassured him but your eyes searched for Jason and finding him still in Red hood gear minus the helmet you relaxed just slightly. "How is she? Is she...?" You trailed off and he shook his head. "She seemed fine, worried about you but fine. She said that you owe her three day's and the deal isn't over until you give her that." You sighed in relief and let your head fall back onto the pillow letting your eyes fall closed. Jason shuffled closer and his voice was low as the others moved away pretending not to listen you were sure. "I understand what you mean, she looked... empty." You opened your eyes and met his concerned ones, it wasn't just you then. "Did she say anything else? Did you tell her anything?" He shook his head and glanced away before looking back. "She uh started to cry. I don't think.... even in Gotham I've never seen someone not notice their own tears like that." You sighed and muttered a curse. "Would you go back tomorrow?" Jason hesitated and shrugged. "I don't think she wants me there maybe ask someone else tomorrow. Before you could say anything else Alfred came in and forced everyone out of the room to examine you.</p><p>    It was another week before you were allowed to go and then you were only supposed to go see Y/n and come back to the cave. You rushed there and when you didn't find her on the roof you moved to go down to her window. The bed was stripped and it looked emptier then before, you quickly forced the lock open and slid inside, pulling open her drawers and closet showed emptiness. All her clothes were gone and you quickly cursed scrambling out the window and back up to the roof you called in on a private line. "Oracle, come in" A noise and then a response. "Robin, what's wrong?' You checked the roof there was nothing left up there for you. "All her things are gone, is she...?" You could hear typing in the background and it was silent for so long you were about to demand an answer when she spoke again. "Y/n L/n is in foster care she was arrested when she "attacked" her foster father last night. Robin the pictures.... She cut him but she looks so much worse." You growled lowly in your throat before demanding. "Where is she now? GCPD?" A little more typing you assumed she was hacking the information before she let out a noise half between a gasp and a shout. "Yes but they want to send her to Arkham!" You cursed and you started flying across the roofs headed for the station before you could stop yourself. She continued speaking and you stopped short at her words. "I'm going to fill B in. He'll know what to do for her." You could see it in the distance but you stopped and panted at the pull in your side. "Patch him in. I want to know."</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the wall ignoring the shouting from across the way, at least you had been separated from the others all though who knew how long that would be for. A door sliding open beside you made you flinch and you opened your eyes. The commissioner was there and his arms were crossed and he was frowning, he motioned to an officer who stepped forward and unlocked the cell door. "Follow me please." You stood and wiped yourself off before following him silently down the hall. He led you to an interrogation room and you both stepped inside. "Please wait here while I get your lawyer." You froze halfway into the chair and blinked at him. "Lawyer? I don't-" You were cut off quickly by a wave of his hand. "He's been provided for you. He'll be right in." He let himself out leaving you alone for only a minute before the door was opening again. A well dressed man came in and smiled taking the seat next to you before introducing himself.</p><p>    "Why are you here?" You asked curiously and he cleared his throat. "Mr. Wayne asked that I come personally. I understand he saw the newspaper and wished to help you." You shook your head feeling confused. "Help me? But why?" He leaned closer and winked. "Mr. Wayne has a soft spot for children. Now then tell me what happened." You cleared your throat and explained showing him the bruises on your arms and neck and found yourself trying not to cry as you finally gave in and told someone about why you didn't sleep at night what happened when you slept everything the touching and every violation that's happened for the last year that you've lived there.</p><p>    You had never seen someone look so angry and so kind at the same time and when he promised to be right back a kind hand on your shoulder you didn't flinch away. You had just put your head down on the table when the door opened the lawyer, commissioner and an officer came in the room. "The charges have been dropped Y/n. If you would like to press charges we can discuss that now." You shook your head slightly before you paused. "They wont be able to get any more kids will they?" He was firmly shaking his head eyes narrowed. "Not a chance I've made sure of that. Where do I go now?" They exchanged looks before the lawyer spoke up softly. "I spoke with Mr. Wayne. He's willing to foster you if you'd like." Before you could say anything the commissioner spoke again. "You should go, at least give it a few days if you don't like it there he will make other arrangements for you." You nodded before you let yourself think sure you would be back in the system within a week.</p><p>    By the time the sun was rising you were in a ridiculously expensive car your one backpack in the trunk and you were staring out the window more exhausted then you've been all year. The man in the front who had introduced himself as Alfred glanced back at you in the review mirror and you tried to pretend like you didn't notice until he spoke. "We will be there in about five minutes Miss. Y/n. Master Bruce is waiting for you then you can rest." You let your lips quirk up in a half smile and you nodded. "Thank you sir." You didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed slightly but you brushed it off looking back out the window until a large gate came into view.</p><p>    You refused to allow Alfred to carry your bag inside swinging it over your shoulders and holding onto it. He didn't argue just led you inside and through to the kitchen. A man you recognized instantly as Bruce Wayne even without the power suit was sitting at the table a mug of coffee in one hand and and newspaper in the other, he looked up when you walked in and smiled kindly at you and motioned for you to sit down. You did sitting in the closest chair to you placing your backpack between your feet one hand still holding onto it. "Miss. Y/n how are you?" He had put the paper down but his hand was still wrapped around the coffee mug and he leaned forward. Before you could answer a plate a food was placed in front of you and you glanced up to see Alfred smiling at you asking what you would like to drink. "May I have some water?" You glanced over at Mr. Wayne questioning but before anything was said a big cup of ice water was set in front of you. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and took a long sip of his coffee while you looked down at the food in front of you longingly but resolved enough not to touch. "I'm sure you are tired so after you eat your breakfast I'll show you to your room and you can rest. The whole family will be here for dinner to meet you and then tomorrow we will go out to get whatever you want to decorate your room." He had motioned to your plate and you took that as permission to eat taking small bites and almost moaning at the taste. You raised your head and before you could stop yourself you were questioning him. "Decorate my room sir?" Mr. Wayne visibly flinched and quickly shook his head. "Please call me Bruce. Yes, you can pick whatever you like, sheets, posters, a desk anything else you might need. Alfred?" He called questioningly while you were staring at him open mouthed your food left abandoned. "Yes Master Bruce?" He questioned as he came back into the room. "Are Y/n's clothes already up in her room?" Alfred shook his head and motioned to you slightly. "She only had the backpack. Miss Y/n would you like something different to eat?" Your head jerked to him and you quickly shook your head. "No! It delicious sir. I'm sorry I was just.... I'm sorry." You looked down and set to eating missing the look they exchanged.</p><p>    Mr. Wayne led you upstairs and you clutched tight to your backpack taking care to learn your way around as best you could. You were led down the hallway and he stopped in front of a door opening it for you. "My youngest son, Damian is right next door, he's still sleeping you'll meet him later as well. He's the only one who still lives at home but everyone else comes in and out whenever but they wont come in with out permission." You weren't really listening too busy staring at the room but you felt your body tense at the thought of someone coming in, the bed was huge with a canopy and the walls were a mute gray. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and drew your attention. "This is your bathroom. If you want we can repaint the room or get you new furniture." You swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "It's great sir, thank you." He made a face but you were too busy reaching over and touching the softest bed you felt in years. "Get some rest, take as long as you need. I'll see you tonight."</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You heard the door next to you click shut and you slipped out of your room falling into step with your father as you walked down the stairs. As soon as you were far enough away from her door you spoke up. "How is she father?" He glanced down at you eyebrow raised before he answered. "I think it will take some time for her to adjust. We might have to get her a lock for her door to help her feel comfortable." You nodded and stopped at the bottom of the stairs turning to face him when he stopped as well. "Thank you for helping her Father." He smiled and ran his hand over your hair making you pull away and roll your eyes. "What is it about her? We've helped countless people every night but you kept going back why?" You shrugged unsure yourself and glanced back up the stairs in thought. "I'm not sure, something drew me to her and I can't ignore it. I just.... I need to see her safe." He nodded and turned away calling over his shoulder. "You'll see her at dinner if she doesn't try to run away."</p><p>    After breakfast you found yourself slipping down to the cave to train and you glanced over at the computer halfway through, crossing you pulled up the cameras for the estate leaving them up as you continued hearing the chime every time a sibling pulled in. Finally you sighed and shut it down before heading to shower. Alfred caught you on your way up stairs and he motioned to a plate. "Master Damian would you be so kind to drop this off for Miss. Y/n on your way to change. She hasn't come down yet but I'm sure she's hungry." You nodded and accepted the plate and turned on your heel to march up the stairs. You glanced down at yourself and frowned at the sweatpants and t-shirt but shrugged and stopped in front of her door. You knocked softly and waited. When you didn't get an answer you knocked a little harder and the door opened quickly. Her eyes met yours and they widened before she schooled her features. "Pennyworth asked me to bring this to you, he said you were probably hungry." You held out the plate to her and she took it staring down at it in surprise before she glanced back up at you. "Pennyworth?" She questioned her voice sleep rough and as you took another look at her it was clear she had just woken up her hair was messed up and clothes wrinkled. "Alfred, you met him earlier right?" Her face changed to understanding and she nodded. "Oh yes he brought me here." You nodded and motioned towards your door. "Right well I'll see you later..." She nodded and called out just before you opened your door softly. "Thank you Damian."</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You had forced yourself to leave your backpack in your room after you had finished eating and took a shower. Glancing down at the nicest clothes you owned which were just jeans and a simple black sweater you closed your door behind you and set off down the stairs holding your now empty plate. Thankfully you had paid enough attention this morning to be able to find your way to the kitchen without a problem. Alfred was sitting at the table when you slipped inside and he glanced up at you. "Miss Y/n! Are you feeling more rested?" You nodded and held up the plate slightly. "Yes thank you, and for lunch as well." He smiled kindly and motioned to a seat. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea? Or coffee?" You bit at your lip and glanced behind you before asking almost too quietly. "Am I allowed that?" You didn't miss his eyes narrowing and he firmly nodded standing and taking the plate from your hand. "Yes you are. Which would you like?" About to protest the look in his eyes suggested you didn't so you looked down for a moment. "Coffee please, with a little sugar if I could." He nodded and you sank into the seat he motioned to right next to his and he was back before you could over think placing a mug in front of you. You took a small sip and closed your eyes at the warmth. "Miss Y/n normally I would never say this but you are welcome in the kitchen at anytime, you can get anything you like." You glanced over at him and felt your face heat up slightly before looking away and muttering a thank you. You were sitting there sipping coffee when you heard someone curse after bumping into the doorway. A look over at Alfred showed him sighing exasperatedly. "Master Timothy shall I get you a coffee?" The body attached to the shuffling feet and cursing dropped heavily into the seat across from you. "Thanks Alf. You're a life saver." He chuckled and stood leaving you and the slumped over body alone but not before murmuring in your ear. "That would be Timothy Drake coffee addict."</p><p>    After another sip you glanced down at your mug clutched tightly in your hands it seemed he heard the liquid because his head lifted from the table and he frowned at you eyes blinking tiredly. "You're not Alfred?" He asked but before you could answer Alfred was back and placing a mug of coffee in front of him. "Master Timothy this is Miss. Y/n, she was joining me for my tea." He nodded and chugged half of the coffee without blinking. Alfred sighed and shook his head before turning to you. "I'm afraid I have a few things to do will you be alright?" You nodded slightly and tried to smile. "Yes, thank you Alfred. And thank you for the coffee." He nodded and patted your shoulder before slipping out of the room. Timothy groaned and pushed away his now empty mug head going to hit the table again. You couldn't help but giggle silently. Feeling pity for him you pushed your mug across the table with more then half of your coffee left. He glanced up at you and down at the mug his eyebrow raised. "Here you can have this, I think you need it more then me." He grasped it and lifted it to your lips drinking it slower then the first. His eyes finally met yours and he smiled kindly. "Don't tell Alfred but you're my new favorite." He winked with a smirk and placed the mug down. "Thank's, I wont tell don't worry." He took another long sip before pulling out his phone and tapping away for a minute. "Did anyone actually show you around this place or just to your room?" You shook your head and shrugged. "Just my room. I was hoping to explore before dinner but I forgot to ask Alfred." His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he frowned. "Ask? You don't have to ask for that. Hell it took me weeks before I learned anything about this place. Just explore, try not to get lost though." He glanced back down at his phone and frowned. "Sorry I'd show you around but I have something to take care of. See you at dinner." You nodded and were left alone again.</p><p>    You decided to take his advice at least assuming you could say you asked him for permission if you were caught. You found yourself trailing along the hallways when you heard soft music coming from one room with the doors opened. You hesitated biting your lip hard debating if you should turn back when you heard someone muttering to themselves. You crept closer and found yourself in a rather large library complete with a fire place and several couches. Before you could back away the body on the couch lifted and you were met with black hair with a shock of white facing directly at you. "Oh... hey." You lifted your hand slightly in a wave. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I was just exploring." He shook his head and swung his feet off the couch. "You aren't interrupting, I thought you were Alfred coming to yell at me to get my feet off the couch. I'm Jason Todd by the way." You nodded and bit your lip. "Y/n, it's nice to meet you. I'll let you get back to it." He stood up the book he was holding placed on the table beside him. "You don't have to go. Or if you want I can show you around so you don't get lost." Your eyes followed him and it was obvious even halfway across the room how much bigger he was then you. "Um... That's okay..." He shrugged and his hand ran through his hair. "Alright then. Hey please don't tell Alfred about the feet thing. I don't really feel like having to clean every couch." You nodded eyes wide and he chuckled softly before dropping back onto the couch and you slipped out of the room silently.</p><p>    You found your way around the bottom floor and back and you were about to head up the stairs when a cat came slipping down the stairs. It stopped a few paces away from you and you crouched holding your hand out and letting it sniff you. A few seconds later it was purring and rubbing its head into your hand. You shifted to sit on the step and it was crawling onto your lap before you could reach to pet it again. A soft voice came from above you and you craned your neck to find Damian standing above you. "He likes you, He's not much for people." You smiled softly scratching gently behind his ears. "He seems very sweet. Is he yours?" You heard Damian hum and shift behind you until he came and sank onto the stair just beside you but leaving some space. "Yes his name is Alfred. I named him after Pennyworth." You giggled softly and booped the cat on the nose gently before resuming the scratching. "That's a very nice name. Are there other animals here?" Damian nodded with a smirk. "Several, I was just about to take Titus for a walk would you like to join us?" You bit at your lip and nodded slightly. "I don't want to bother you..." You trailed off and he waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't have offered it you were going to bother me. Come on, go get your shoes on I'll meet you in the kitchen." You nodded and scrambled up the stairs Alfred the cat following behind you.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You watched your cat trail after her and you sighed running your hand through your hair. You never let anyone come with you to walk Titus, but the look on her face when she asked about pets.... sighing again you stood and made your way to the kitchen where Titus was already waiting by the door. You didn't bother to hook him to a leash in the backyard just waited leaning against the counter for her. She came in the room quickly the cat still trailing after her and sneakers on her feet. Titus instantly drew her attention and she froze for half a second. You were reaching out to grab Titus by the collar when she dropped to her knees once more hand outstretched. Titus crossed the room and sniffed at the hand. He started licking it and pushed his way past to get at her face. Giggling she was quickly rubbing behind his ears and leaning her head back. You waited for a minute before clearing your throat. "Titus come." You called and made you way to the door holding it open for her and keeping the cat from following.</p><p>    Titus left your side and pressed against her leg nudging her with his head every time she stopped rubbing at it. Finally you held out a ball to her and once it was in her hand he was sitting waiting. "He wont go get it until you tell him so after you throw tell him to go." She nodded and pulled her arm back throwing as far as she could. The ball didn't make it far before she said go and Titus was taking off after it. She giggled softly watching as he scrambled after it and you felt a smile creep up your face watching her. She seemed less detached with the animals. After a few more throws Titus came back with the ball in his mouth and dropped it at your feet. You scooped it up and threw sending it much further and he rocketed after it sending her into a new fit of giggles. "You're good with them, did you have any animals before?" The giggles stopped and she shook her head looking down at her feet. "No I've never had an animal. I've always wanted one though." You hummed softly and took a seat on the ground arm braced on your knee and she followed after a moment. "Well I'm sure Titus and Alfred wouldn't mind someone else playing with them." She turned to you and smiled brightly before the two of you fell silent the only noise coming from Titus and her soft giggles.</p><p>    You had both taken a seat your backs pressed up against a tree, Titus after getting tired out plopped down between the two of you and laid his head on her thigh. Glancing over at her she was running her fingers through the fur at the top of Titus' head and he huffed looking up at her sadly whenever she stopped. "Traitor." You muttered under your breath at him making Y/n smile sweetly at you. "I met a couple of your brothers earlier." Raising an eyebrow at her you blinked slightly. "I assume Todd and Drake, I apologize for them if they were rude." She shook her head still smiling. "No they were very nice actually. Not sure why but it was different." You didn't bother to stop the frown raising to your lips. She didn't notice too busy scratching Titus behind the ear looking down at him lovingly. "Hey Damian can I ask you something?" You hummed eyes on her face as she lifted her head and looked at you. "Of course..." You hardly stopped yourself from adding anything to that sentence. "Mr. Wayne said it a couple of times, why does he keep saying about getting things for the room? It's great the way it is, I don't... need things I can't take with me." You shifted making Titus lift his head and glare at you. "Where are you planning on going? Do you not like it here?" She looked down and shrugged, you had to clench your hands to stop from reaching out and catching her chin. "I do... but... Mr. Wayne will send me away, they always do." Before you could say anything she had stood and brushed herself off Titus jumping up and following her as she headed back to the house ignoring your call.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    Titus was pressed against your leg as you made you way inside through the kitchen. Alfred was in there cooking and he looked at you eyebrow raised. "Miss. Y/n, how was your walk with Master Damian?" You forced a small smile and glanced down at Titus who was looking up at you and gave a small whine. "It was very nice, um I know everyone is supposed to have dinner together how long do I have?" He glanced at the clock behind you and with a small smile motioned to the counter. "It will be ready in about an hour. Can I get you anything?" You shook your head and started to move forward before stopping and turning back towards him. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" His smile grew and he shook his head. "No thank you, feel free to go relax. I will send someone to come get you when dinner is ready." You hesitated but nodded and left the kitchen heading upstairs with Titus on your heels.</p><p>    You let the door fall closed behind you Titus following you inside. You sat on the bed and he was quick to lay his head on your knee whining softly. "I don't get it Titus, why are they being so nice?" With a huff he shook his head and dropped to the floor by your feet curling up. You were about to lay back when there was a soft knock on your door, glancing at the time you knew it wasn't time for dinner only five minutes had passed. You thought about not answering but you figured whoever it was would come in anyway. "Come in." You called softly waiting until the door opened. Jason stood in the doorway and he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Hey um I'm sorry to bother you, I was... Bruce was told you like to read... I thought I would bring these to you." He held up two books you hadn't noticed in his other hand he continued after taking a step inside. Titus lifted his head off the floor and huffed at Jason who glanced down and raised his eyebrow. "Looks like you made a friend. I'm not sure why you like to read but these are really good so..." You blinked at him not understanding but you stood and accepted the books from him anyway glancing down at the titles. "Thank you..." He nodded and his eyes trailed across the room before finding their way back to you. "Listen I know... I don't know jack shit about you but this place it can get a bit much... you can always call me if you need help or just to get away." You narrowed your eyes at him but nodded. "Why would you.... Never mind.... Thanks." He nodded slowly and motioned towards the door with his thumb. "I'll let you relax a bit, let me know what you think of those. If you like them or not alright." You nodded again and he left closing the door behind him.</p><p>    A little under an hour later and there was another knock at your door. Titus sat up and whined loudly so you had a guess who was at the door. "Y/n... it's time for dinner. Father asked me to bring you down." You swallowed hard and stood opening the door before shoving your shaking hands into your pockets. Damian uncrossed his arms and reached down to pat Titus on the head murmuring something to him. "Are you hungry?" He asked casually as you fell into step with him headed down the stairs. You glanced to the side over at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure.... Alfred's food is delicious I've never...." You cleared your throat cutting yourself off but he didn't comment just stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to you drawing your attention. "You never what?" You shook your head with a sigh. "I can't ever remember eating something so good. Or so often...." The last part of the sentence was very quiet and you started to walk again missing his narrowed eyes once again and he took two large steps to fall into step with you again.</p><p>    As the two of you stepped into the dinning room you were met with an almost full table. Food laid out and Mr. Wayne at the head of the table. Your eyes trailed over the rest of the table every single set of eyes turned to you. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and stood up smiling softly. "Y/n, perfect timing. I understand you already met Tim, and Jason. This is Richard- ah Dick- Stephanie, Barbra, and Cassandra- Cass- everyone this is Y/n. You held up your hand silently and after you lowered it Damian motioned to the two chairs left open next to each other. There was one more open chair next to Mr. Wayne but you sunk into the seat closest to you Damian sinking into the other one. Alfred came bringing in a plate of food and placed it down in front of the empty seat before he took the empty seat.</p><p>        Food was passed around the table and you kept waiting for the plates to pass by you but they didn't each plate was offered to you kindly but you were careful to only take small portions, leaving most of your plate empty. For a while everyone talked among themselves laughing and joking. and you were content to eat in silence taking your time until you could ask to be excused. A throat cleared and you glanced up finding Mr. Wayne's eyes on your face. "Y/n I know it's the middle of the school year so I understand you might not want to change schools so I'll leave it up to you. Do you want to continue at your school or I can see about enrolling you at Gotham Academy with Damian, if that's what you want?" You looked back down at your plate feeling shame heat your face. "I... haven't been to school this year. Or much last year." The forks that had been scrapping plates stilled and eyes turned back to you and you bit your lip. "I see, would you like to go back? Or I could hire tutors for you." You glanced back up and blinked a few times before Tim spoke up from across the table. "If you want I can help you get set up online, you can take whatever classes you need there to graduate." You stuttered but before you could force a response out Damian spoke up angrily from beside you. "And I can't do that why father?" Mr. Wayne's eyes narrowed at Damian and your hand shot out grabbing his arm in warning stopping him from saying anything else. You spoke up drawing attention back to yourself. "I... I would like to go back but I don't want to have to start over..." Tim spoke back up kindly. "There are placement tests online as well, you can study take them in the middle of the year and then go back wherever you place. How does that sound?" You nodded and realized your hand was still on Damian's arm and yanked it back clasping it with your other hand beneath the table.</p><p>    The attention drifted back to the food and when everyone was done Alfred stood to clean up you offered quietly to help but were brushed off and told to sit. Damian tugged you down gently and you sighed your nails digging into your palms. A cake was placed on the table drawing your eyes up. Alfred smiled at you before cutting the cake and putting the first piece in front of you making realize it was your favorite kind and your eyebrow raised. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and motioned to you smiling softly. "Welcome to our house Y/n." Everyone spoke together saying much of the same before they dug in everyone eating and you couldn't help but stare down at the plate in front of you biting at your lip.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You watched her being shooed away from the kitchen Alfred refusing to allow her to help. Father finally sent her to bed as nicely as he could and her eyes trailed over the table lingering on you for an extra second a warning in her eyes. She was gone then and as soon as her steps faded away Dick was the first to speak up. "What was that? Why'd she grab you like that?" His eyes were on you and you felt your face heat up slightly glancing down at your arm with a shrug. Jason answered for you his voice low and angry. "It was a warning to stop. Bruce looked pissed at Damian and she was warning him to stop talking. Then she took the attention away from him." The table fell silent once more and all eyes turned to Jason no one needed to ask how he knew or why he said it the way he did. Fathers eyes got wide and he glanced over at you before back at Jason. "I wouldn't.... Jason what do I do? What do we do?" He shook his head sadly and glanced towards the door. "We just have to wait her out, do what we can to help her and let her learn to trust us." Everyone's face's fell and you felt something twist inside your chest.</p><p>    It didn't take long for you all to make your way down to the cave and as soon as you were changed and out you found yourself making your way to the roof. You weren't the only one there Jason jumped onto the roof from the other side just as you did your eyes met and you nodded to each other. You had no need to discuss anything with each other, simply made your way down the fire escape. You were sliding up the window when your comm went off. Father was speaking in your ear before you could pull it up more then an inch. "Robin, Red hood report. Where are you?" A glance over your shoulder showed Jason stiffening behind you, he gave a general area in response and you heard a typing noise before Oracle spoke up. "You're where Y/n used to live. What would you be doing there?" Before either of you could answer Father spoke up demanding you move away. "He deserves-" Jason started but what cut off. "Red hood we know what he deserves but he's not there. And neither of you will hurt him." You let out a growl and huffed before closing the window and you both climbed back up the fire escape.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You shifted on your bed staring up at the ceiling above it you hadn't heard anyone else come up the stairs or pass your door but the whole family seemed to move silently. You rolled over and snagged one of the books Jason had handed you and sat up to flick the lamp on. Opening the book you began to read silently and it was nearing three in the morning when you heard a noise outside your door. You stiffened as you heard the footsteps pause outside your door before continuing past. You stood up and opened your door making Damian jump at his door. "Y/n? What are you doing awake?" You cleared your throat and pulled your door open just a bit more taking him in, he had changed since dinner, putting on sweatpants and a t-shirt now both hung lose on him. "I don't sleep much. How about you? You don't even look like you tried to sleep." He chuckled and his hand ran through his hair messing it up even more. "I wasn't, I was just getting ready to go to bed." You nodded and your hand came up to start to close the door. "Well goodnight then." He came closer and his hand stopped the door from closing all the way. You wanted to jump, to back away but you felt frozen, once he was sure you wouldn't close the door his hand dropped. "Do you.... do you want to hang out? I'm still awake probably be a bit before I fall asleep." You hesitated for a minute before you nodded slowly. He motioned to his room and you found yourself stepping out of yours into the hallway.</p><p>    You slid into the room and stood by the door while Damian made his way towards the bed. He motioned towards the TV and the bed. "Do you want to sit? We can watch a movie if you want." You found yourself nodding again and you sank onto the floor facing the TV your back against the bed. Damian cleared his throat and reached forward grabbing the remote before he turned on the bed so he was laying with his head close by yours. "What would you like to watch?" You shook your head unsure. "I don't... Anything." He hummed and started a movie you had seen commercials for some remake of a kids movie. Your head started to droop about twenty minutes into the movie and you felt Damian shift beside you. "Y/n.... Why don't you come up here before you fall over." You huffed and rubbed your eyes his hand came and touched your shoulder. You shifted and let him pull you gently up to your feet before you flopped onto his bed. Until you were both stretched out heads facing the TV. He slid a pillow under your head and it didn't take long before you were falling asleep feeling a blanket being draped over you.</p><p>    When you woke the next morning after a much longer sleep then you normally got it was back in your bed tucked in and to a soft knocking at your door. Alfred opened the door only a crack when he heard you groan. "Miss. Y/n breakfast is ready and I'm afraid it will be a rather busy day." Yawning you sat up and stretched. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you." He hummed and you watched him close the door before you swung your feet over the side of the bed. Pausing you tried to remember exactly how you got back into your room, you had a vague recollection of Damian half carrying and half leading you to your room. You took a quick shower and pulled on your only other pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with your only hoodie. After slipping your feet into your sneakers you made your way downstairs.</p><p>    You were greeted warmly when you walked into the kitchen by multiple voices and you glanced around neither Damian nor Mr. Wayne was in the room yet. "Y/n guess what!" Stephanie spoke up happily and Tim lifted his head off the table glaring at her. A mug of coffee was placed in your hand and you sunk into the same seat as last night. Stephanie continued speaking when you didn't answer. "Bruce agreed to let us girls split! You are in desperate need of some clothes oh and a dress!" You cleared your throat and glanced down at yourself feeling embarrassment heat your face but you brushed it off as best as you could. "A dress?" You asked licking your lips. Jason spoke up kindly snatching the mug of coffee Tim had slipped from your fingers without you noticing and pressing it back into your hand. "Timbers give the lady back her coffee, go get your own. Bruce has a gala for every new family member its just an excuse to throw a stupid party." You let your mouth drop open and shook your head slightly biting at your lip. "A party....?" You trailed off eyes wide and Mr. Wayne walked in then and smiled kindly at you. "Oh good you told her. It'll be fun Y/n the whole family will be there." You wanted to protest but you couldn't find the courage so you just nodded and stared down into your mug more then half of it was gone now and you know it wasn't you, you just pushed the mug away and Tim snatched it up draining it.</p><p>    Damian slipped into the seat beside you, you hadn't even noticed him coming in. He murmured softly so no one else could here. "Did you sleep well?" You nodded looking at the plate of food Alfred had placed in front of you and waiting. Only when everyone else had started eating did you pick up your fork and poked at your food. "Are you ready to leave after we finish eating y/n?" Mr. Wayne asked leaning forward to see you over his children's heads'. You nodded still not looking up. "Yes sir." Your voice was quiet almost unheard over the chatter of everyone else. "Alright will the girls take you shopping for clothes the rest of us are going to get somethings you're going to need. A phone, bookcase and a new desk Alfred told me the one in your room is rickety. Maybe a few other things." Your head snapped up this time and you met his eyes across the table. "A phone? You want to give me a phone?" Bruce nodded with that same kind smile and you looked back down at your plate lip trembling. "Of course, you'll be needing one." With a whispered thanks you fell silent everyone focusing back on their food.</p><p>    An hour later you had all piled into a few different cars you Mr. Wayne and Damian in one car while you slid into the backseat and stared out the window. It wasn't long before you had pulled into a mall and you slid out of the car quickly enough. You arms were quickly caught and you were sandwiched between to bodies. Stiffening only slightly your eyes widened until you glanced to the sides finding Stephanie on one side and Cass on the other. Barbra was in front of the three of you starting to lead the way before Mr. Wayne called out to you. "Girls! Who are we shopping for?" The three of them chimed in together eyes rolling. "We're shopping for Y/n." Cass held out her hand palm up expectantly, and Mr. Wayne turned to you leaning just slightly down to look in your eyes. "Don't let them push you into anything you don't want to buy. They will certainly try, just get whatever you like." You nodded starting to bite your lip but releasing it in a flash of pain, your lip raw from nervously biting it. Mr. Wayne placed a card into Cass's hand and you were led away glancing back over your shoulder to find Damian next to his father staring after you.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You stepped up next to father and met y/n's eyes when she glanced over her shoulder back at you. Father placed his hand on your shoulder and you glanced up at him frowning before all of you headed inside first heading to a cell phone store. It didn't take much convincing on Tim's part for father to allow him access to the phone after it was set up. It was already the newest Wayne-tech phone but he upgraded it and set up plenty of safety features. After he was done and the phone was back in the box you moved to a nearby electronic store. You, Jason and Dick were trailing after father and Tim. Walking silently for a while Dick bumped his arm into yours drawing you attention. Jason did the same on the other side drawing a growl from you and your glare bounced between the two. "Damian you look like you're about to shit yourself." Jason spoke up with a chuckle. "Yeah Demon spawn what gives?" Glaring you sighed dropping your head back briefly. "I hate the way she looks at us, she's terrified of us, I can see it in her face. Last night she fell asleep in my room, when I tried to bring her to her's she freaked out, almost punched me." The noise that came out of Jason's mouth made you huff in indignation, a mix between a laugh and a shriek. "Shut it Todd!" Dick spoke up making your face heat up slightly. "Wait she slept in your room? Why was she in your room?" You shook your head and took a few steps forward trying to catch up to father.</p><p>    Jason called out and reached forward grabbing your arm and spinning you around. "Demon listen! We just want to help!" Narrowing your eyes you yanked your arm away from him. "Back off Todd! Mind your own damn business." Your voice was a low growl and you shoved at his chest and catching up to father ignoring both of them calling out for you. Father turned his gaze to you as you fell into step beside him Tim on the other side. "Damian, is everything all right?" You gave a curt nod and blinked up at him. "They are just being annoying." You cleared your throat and looked past father to Tim. "Do you know what computer we are getting her?" He nodded and stopped at a display pointing at the new model, some one instantly coming to speak with you.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    An hour later and you were ready to jump out the nearest window, you hated shopping. They had let you pick out plenty of your own clothes but now they were shoving piles of clothes at you. Finally you had enough and sighed. "Okay look I'm done, I have no need for all of these clothes." They sighed but Stephanie brightened after a few minutes. "Well fine, we still have to get you a dress!" You sighed and let her drag you by the wrist out of the store. Cass lingered behind to pay for the clothes before she joined you not carrying any bags. When you looked at her questioningly she smiled. "In the car." You nodded and were dragged into the next store jaw dropping at the sight of nicer clothes then you have ever seen.</p><p>    It took another hour before you were standing in front of a mirror in an ankle length dress that sparkled just slightly in the right light. It was your favorite color and hung so nicely on you. It had long sleeves which covered your arms but were loose enough that they weren't constricting. It dipped down just slightly giving you a bit of cleavage but not much. When you turned to face the girls waiting they all had the same look on their faces something that told you it was the right dress. "You look beautiful y/n." Barbra was sincere when she spoke and both Stephanie and Cass nodded in agreement. You glanced down your cheeks heating up and you smoothed your hands down over the dress. You were afraid to look at the price afraid that you would have to pay back for all these things but you had to ask. "How much is this? How much were all the clothes earlier?" Cass smiled and shook her head pushing gently on your back, nudging you towards the changing room. "Go change back, we still have to get you shoes before we meet everyone else for lunch."</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You were sitting beside Dick when they joined you. Tim was typing away at y/n's new laptop and father was leaning over him speaking in his ear. He straightened up when they came into view smiling kindly. "Girls, did you have fun? Did you get everything you need y/n?" She nodded and glanced down at her feet and you realized they were new, you guessed her old ones must have been ruined "Yes sir, thank you very much." You could see fathers face change just slightly before it smoothed back to normal, She noticed it and her foot slid back slightly. From where you were sitting you were behind father so you kicked your foot out just to nudge his, making him stiffen and glance back at you. You made your face a mask and your eyes darted over to her before jumping back to his. He understood and when he looked back his face normal. "Alright, is everyone hungry?" Everyone nodded and chimed in with where they wanted to eat except y/n she stayed silent. Another nudge to fathers foot had him looking back at her slight frown between his brows. "Y/n this is about you today, what do you want to eat?" He was kind when he spoke but she just shook her head with a shrug. You stood up and crossed over to her stopping beside her. "Y/n be honest, what would you like?" She shook her head again and sighed when you just raised your eyebrow waiting until she finally spoke. "Pizza would be good." Father clapped his hands and everyone jumped up, your hand reached out and squeezed her wrist gently. "Pizza it is then, lets go." You were only two or three steps away when someone was calling for y/n and she jerked around. </p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You heard your name being called and you jerked towards the sound, yanking your wrist from Damian's grip and running towards the sound. You could hear them calling but when the short body collided with yours and arms wrapped around your waist you didn't care. "Y/n! We tried to come see you but you were gone!" He was babbling now and you could hardly understand him with his face pressed tightly against your shoulder. You pulled back and combed your fingers through his shaggy hair pushing it off his face. "Sammy it's okay, its a long story. How long are you home for?" He shook his head and shrugged looking up at you his hair falling back over his eyes. A throat cleared behind you and you glanced back finding everyone standing there looking at you. Mr. Wayne had his eyebrow raised and you blushed hard. "Sammy this is Mr. Wayne, he took me in this go around." He pulled away further and reached up and smacked your arm lightly making you chuckle. "Are you freaking kidding me!? Dean's gonna freak!" You smiled and shook your head slightly. Mr. Wayne let out a soft noise calling your attention back to him. "Dean is....?" Sam answered before you could and your arm had slid around his shoulders holding him close. "Dean's my brother his in there talking to his friend." He motioned over his shoulder towards one of the stores and Mr. Wayne nodded glancing at everyone else before asking. "Well obviously you guys are friends, we were going to eat lunch would you and your brother like to join us?" Sam glanced up at you questioning and you shrugged still smiling. "I'll go ask Dean!" He ran off into the store and you kept your eyes on him watching until he was out of sight.</p><p>    He wasn't gone for too long before he and his brother came barreling out of the store. Dean practically knocked you off your feet sweeping you into his arms. You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck when he swung you around. "Y/n! Holy shit! We missed you, you didn't call!" You waited until he put your feet back on the ground before you even tried to say anything and you slipped your arm around his waist the other one going to wrap around Sam's shoulders. "Sorry Dean I couldn't, phone got smashed. I lost everything...." You let out a small huff and Sam looked up at you sadly. "All the pictures too?" You nodded with a frown squeezing him close. Mr. Wayne cleared his throat drawing all your attention again. "Sam, Dean would you like to join us for lunch?" Sam looked past you to Dean and he hesitated before nodding. You squeezed them both and when he spun on his heel leading everyone away you kept hold of the two boys as you walked trailing behind the family.</p><p>    As you were all sitting to eat you were squished between Sam and Dean and your smile didn't fade. Both boys kept your attention for most of lunch and you were finishing up when Sam smacked your arm with a gasp, you missed the immediate tensing of the family surrounding you but Dean did not. He reached past you and smacked Sam lightly upside his head making it jerk forward and him glare at Dean with a huff. "Dude! Don't hit y/n, just use your words." You huffed a laugh and pushed Deans hand away from Sam, motioning for him to continue. "I got into the summer internship! Uncle Bobby's talking to Dad about letting me stay." You smiled widely and wrapped pulled him against your side before your pressed a kiss to the top of his head making him pull away blushing. "Good for you Sam, listen if you need help you find me. Mr. Wayne can I give them my new number?" You had leaned around Sam to look at him biting your lip and waiting until he nodded. Tim was sitting across from Sam and he reached into his bag pulling out a piece of paper scribbling something across it before handing it to Sam. You glanced over seeing a number scrawled across it and smiled again. "Thank you."</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You leaned back against the booth sitting directly across from y/n, your eyes boring into the boy next to her. The young one didn't bother you but the older one, closer to your age had his arm wrapped around y/n and speaking low in her ear. She giggled softly at whatever he was saying and shook her head. Tim was on one side of you and Jason on the other. Jason shoved his shoulder against yours and you turned your head slightly keeping one of your eyes on the two across from you. Jason leaned towards you and kept his voice low. "If you keep staring at them like that the whole world is going to know you have a crush on her." You hardly kept yourself from sputtering and narrowed your eyes at him. "I do not, I'm just worried. I don't trust him." Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure okay Demon."</p><p>    By the time everyone stood up to leave the restaurant y/n had at least let go of the older boy but she kept her arm around the younger one. Y/n brushed his hair back and met his eyes with a kind smile and you rolled your eyes at the site of him begging for something with his eyes. Father cleared his throat and it sounded a little angry, you watched as y/n turned effectively putting Sam behind her, you couldn't help but smile at her defense of him. "We still have a few things to get y/n, perhaps the boys would like to come over one day." She nodded and turned towards them hugging Sam first pressing a kiss to his forehead that was quickly wiped off with a scrunch of the nose. After which she turned to Dean and wrapped him up in her arms and he squeezed her tight making eye contact with you over her shoulder and with a smirk he pulled back and pressed a kiss straight to her lips making her jerk in surprise. You felt a hand grip your arm forcing you to stop and when you looked down you had moved to take a step forward. She shoved hard at his chest pushing him away but they were both smiling, you turned on your heel stalking away from the two.</p><p>    You were leaning against the car with your arms crossed when the rest of the family came out and it looked as though father was talking rather rapidly to y/n and her face was bright red. You had a moment of joy flash through you but when you saw him move his hands in emphasis and she flinched away that joy was quickly smothered by a flash of anger and regret at her pain. Father was quick to notice and he shoved his hands in his pockets before they joined you at the car. Y/n made to slid in the back seat but her hand touched you arm. "I'm sorry Damian, for embarrassing you." Her voice was soft and you wanted to protest but you couldn't so you both just slid into the car silently.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    At the furniture store Mr. Wayne had you pick out a desk a new bookcase and a new dresser. He tried to insist on another bed but you refused promising him you liked the bed, that it was more then comfortable enough. By the time you were on your way back you were exhausted and ready to collapse but you knew you had bought more clothes then you ever needed before but you couldn't hope but help you could at least keep the clothes you picked the ones that would work in any situation. You had more then enough help in lugging the bags of clothes up the stairs to your room and to your surprise the new furniture was already waiting and set up. On top of the new furniture there was a TV, a laptop and the phone you had been given were all there. Tim had just walked in carrying one of the last bags of clothes and he smirked at you. "If you have a few minutes I can go through the things I set your laptop and phone up with. But if you want to wait until later that's fine I'm spending another night here." You shook your head taking the bag from him and placing it on your bed. "No that's fine, would you please show me?" He nodded and motioned to the chair in front of your desk also new for you to sit in. He squatted beside you and gave you a quick run through before doing the same with your phone and showing you all the numbers programmed in. There was also a group chat with all of the siblings and you included in it and you raised your eyebrow at the number of messages welcoming you to the chat. Tim glanced over to see what you were looking at and he chuckled. "Oh yeah, I silenced my version of the chat I'm sure you'll end up doing the same but let me know if you need any help okay?" You nodded and when he stood up with a groan you surprised him and yourself by hugging him gently. "Thank you." His hand came up and patted the back of your head gently waiting until you pulled away before smiling at you. "Anytime y/n." He left you alone with another pat on the head and you were left staring at your bed filled with bags of clothes.</p><p>    It took Alfred coming to get you for dinner and you were still only half way through sorting your clothes. You could see that the girls had added in several items you had tried on but had decided they weren't something that could be warn everyday. "Miss y/n everyone is sitting for dinner, there wont be anything left if you don't come down with me." You flushed and left the shirt on the hanger draped over the bed. "I'm sorry Alfred I didn't realize was this late." He smiled and led you downstairs shaking his head. "It's fine my dear, don't worry I've had to pry more then one member of this family from something before."</p><p>    Everyone was already eating by the time you got there and you couldn't help but feel guilty when Alfred joined the table with an empty plate himself. You took the smallest amount you could hoping it would leave him with enough, and picked at your food. Tim spoke up from his spot across from Alfred and you jolted when you realized he was talking to you. He had to repeat himself when you shook your head indicating you hadn't heard. "So what movie do you want to watch? It's your first movie night only fair you get to pick." When the room hummed in agreement you shrugged and looked down at your plate. "I don't know, why don't you each give me a movie and I'll pick." Jason and Dick were quick to agree to that but Alfred spoke up. "That's not very fair unless we want to make that an official rule for movie nights?" They both sighed and shook their heads and you pursed your lips trying to think of a movie everyone would be interested in. Damian spoke with a scoff. "Great Pennyworth now you've doomed us all to watch some childish movie." Your head jerked slightly and you looked up he was poking hard at his food looking angry. "Damian!" Mr. Wayne spoke sharply and even though it wasn't directed at you you flinched anyway. "If it's such a problem then you will be joining us tonight instead of going with your brother to his apartment." You kept your gaze down and bit your lip at the rumble in Damian's throat. "Father you said-" Mr. Wayne cut him off before he could continue. "Enough Damian, you will be joining us for movie night. Cass would you mind joining Dick, Steph and Barbra tonight?" She was quick to shake her head with a smile before reaching across the table and touching your arm to get your attention. "Movie Date?" She questioned motioning between the two of you a hopeful look on her face and you smiled slightly before nodding.</p><p>    You had finally decided on a movie with help from Jason and Tim and you had it ready to go. You squeezed yourself between two of them curling up into yourself as best as you could. Your leg was bouncing nervously by the time the rest of them joined you in the media room, When those who weren't staying were ready to leave Dick pulled you into a tight hug lifting you off of your feet and you had to fight your body from getting too stiff in his arms. Step and Barbra were much easier to hug back and Cass didn't even try she simply squeezed your hand once before following the rest out of the room. Mr. Wayne and Alfred had joined you by then but still no Damian and you hesitated. Alfred spoke up. "Feel free to start the movie miss y/n I'll go get master Damian. You paused the movie right before it started and handed the remote to Tim. "Here you can start it up when Alfred gets back, I'll be back in a minute." Alfred passed you on the stairs practically dragging Damian behind him and he looked furious. "Miss y/n what's wrong?" You shook your head with a smile. "Nothing Alfred I'll be down in a minute I'm just a little cold." He nodded and continued down the stairs Damian resuming his complaining as they passed you.</p><p>    When you came back Damian had taken your spot on the couch and you frowned for a second before watching Jason and Tim meet each others eyes and together shove him off the couch hard. When he landed on his ass and let out the most undignified noise you had ever heard come out of his mouth it sent you into a round of giggles and they shared a smile victorious. Tim being the closest to the door scrambled around to pull you onto the couch while Jason kept Damian on the floor with his foot ignoring his screeching. Once you were sitting between the two Tim draped a blanket over you one that was big enough it covered all three of you and trailed onto the floor. Once you were covered he played the movie and Jason released Damian still smirking. You weren't even halfway through the movie when your head started to droop and Jason pressed his hand lightly to the side of your head pressing you down to lay on his shoulder, while Tim shifted you so you were draped over him. Before your eyes closed you heard Damian hiss "Get your hand's off her now." But you brushed it off falling asleep in front of multiple people for the first time in years.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You could see from where you were sitting on the floor y/n's head start to droop and Todd shifted her so she rested her head on his shoulder, as much as it made your stomach twist you couldn't be mad, but as soon as Drake started moving her legs to drape her over him you couldn't help but snarl at him to get his hands off of her. He just raised his eyebrow and shifted his grip letting her slide further down. She hummed softly and snuggled in her head slipping from Jason's shoulder to his thigh and you glared. Jason chuckled and your hand was automatically slipping into your pocket for the throwing knife you kept there when Alfred cleared his throat. Without even looking away from the TV he spoke and your eyes narrowed. "If you throw that you may hit miss y/n, or she make wake up and see it. Please don't." Releasing it you shifted angrily turning your body so you could watch your brothers instead of the movie. While you were being chastised Jason had slid a pillow under Y/n's head and she had twisted onto her side making it possible for him to run his fingers through her hair. You bit your lip at the sight and clenched your fists. Tim had simply let his hand rest on her ankles and it didn't seem like he was movie.</p><p>    Finally the movie ended and you jumped up ready to storm out of the room. "Boys stop teasing your brother and get y/n up to her room." You froze half a step in and turned with a smirk waiting and watching. Jason and Tim looked at each other before looking down at y/n she was resting more over Tim so Jason slipped from beneath her head and faced the sofa arms sliding under her to scoop her up. As soon as he was shifting her against his chest her eyes flew open and she shoved away hard scrambling to get away and in the process falling over the back of the couch and kicking Tim in the face. You burst out in laughter while Tim clutched at his now bleeding nose. Y/n sat up off the floor and looked around tiredly rubbing her eyes. She gasped at the sight of Tim bleeding and scrambled around the couch to kneel in front of him. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tim was leaning forward and Alfred was pressing tissues into his hand. Jason was still staring astonished at the whole thing. "Oops, did I not mention she doesn't like to be moved?" You asked innocently before falling into another laughing fit. Y/n turned and glared at you from her position by Tim's feet. "What is wrong with you?! I could have hurt him! I could have broken his nose! Why would you let them do that?!" Jason was still staring and father was glaring at you now instead of looking surprised. "Damian if you knew she would get upset why would you let your brothers try to move her? And how did you know?" Y/n was busy whispering apologies to Tim and offering anything to help no longer paying attention. "Remember she slept in my room? Well she didn't punch me until I tried to move her into her room. She doesn't seem to like being moved or picked up anyway."</p><p>    Once Tim was cleaned up and the bleeding stopped y/n went off to bed face red and still apologizing. Father was clearly angry but Tim and Jason were just surprised. "Bruce.... that was a really good kick. I mean it was all instinct but it hurt man." He hummed softly looking at the door before Alfred rejoined the room and spoke softly. "Perhaps miss y/n should get the chance to relax before you try and throw her against villains and thugs. Father nodded absently before his eyes locked on yours. "Apologize to your brothers and to y/n before you go to bed Damian and you need to actually go to bed, now." With a grumble you were sent off and you snapped an apology at Tim and Jason before storming off up the stairs.</p><p>    By the time you had reached her room and raised your hand to knock you could hear quiet muffled crying and Titus was sitting at the door whining. You knocked softly and heard some sniffling before you heard her speak voice cracking as she did. "Yea- yes?' You cleared your throat. "Can I come in?" It was silent for a while and you were afraid she was going to say no but you heard a shuffling and the door unlocked. You frowned when she only opened the door a crack poking her head out of the crack. "What.... what do you need Damian? I gotta..... I got stuff to do." You frowned again and as she shifted you could see clothes on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?" You were snapping voice coming out rushed in your worry. She glanced back at her bed with a frown before shrugging. "I'm sure I will be, your fathers going to send me away now." You shook your head firmly and honestly. "No he isn't trust me I've done much worse then give one of them a bloody nose. Besides it wasn't your fault I should have told them not to move you." You were surprised how easily the apology came out, normally you had to force them out but that one just spilled out. It was clear she wanted to argue with you but she simply shrugged and started to close the door, your hand came up and stopped it from closing all the way. "I promise y/n he won't send you away, I'll help you put your things away if you want." She shook her head glancing back at her bed. "No that's okay I'm pretty tired. Goodnight Damian." You frowned when she closed the door but you didn't knock again.</p><p>    You were sitting on your bed when Titus jumped up from his bed on the floor with a whine. He rushed over to the door and stood their scratching at it. You blinked in surprise he never acted like that, he let out a loud bark pushing hard against the door. Rising to your feet you crossed to the door intending to grab him but he nipped at your hand going back to pushing against the door. Letting out a sigh you opened the door and he pushed passed you out into the hallway to stand at y/n's door whining and scratching at it. "Titus get away from there, leave her alone." He ignored you barking and whining alternating between pushing on the door and scratching it. Groaning you shuffled over to the door going to knock on it. Titus didn't move back when you pushed him aside still whining while you knocked. "Y/n? Can I come in? Titus really wants to see you." When you got no answer you were about to shove Titus away when he barked nipping at your hand again. Rolling your eyes you tried to open the door only to find it locked. Immediately you felt something twist in your stomach and rushed to your room to grab your lock pick set. Dropping to your knees you called loudly hoping she was just sleeping. "Y/n I'm opening this door." Still no answer you managed to get the door open and in your haste you practically fell forward.</p><p>    Her bed was empty but you could still see her backpack and shoes on the floor. Titus pushed past you once again shoving hard against the bathroom door. You scrambled over to that door still on your knees and knocked hard still no response. "Y/n please answer me! I'm gonna open this door if you don't." You waited hands shaking and when you got no answer you went to work picking the lock there. The door flung open and you let out a soft cry of relief one that turned to horror quickly. Y/n was sitting in the tub in a tank top and shorts and you could see blood running weakly down her arms. Rushing over to her you grabbed her wrists pulling them above her head. "Titus go get father now!" You snapped applying pressure and frowning at how much blood there already was in the tub. You could hear Titus barking loudly down the hallway and you called her name sharply. "Y/n look at me please look at me." Her eyes fluttered slightly and they were so dull you bit your lip to stop from shouting as you heard you father running down the hallway. Titus burst into the room quickly followed by him and you could hear his intake of breath. </p><p>    You heard him shout for Alfred but you couldn't hear anything else because her eyes had locked onto yours and you could see her loosing strength. Your grip tightened on her wrists and you knew she was going to bruise but you didn't care. "Y/n look at me, you can't give up. You're supposed to give me one more night remember?" At this point you didn't care if she knew who you all were, although you doubted she would remember any of this, you kept speaking every time you spoke she would draw in another weak breath. "Hold on for me y/n Alfred's coming. Please hold on." A tear slipped down her cheek and you leaned closer when her mouth fell open slightly. You heard more people enter the room but no one tried to push you away until Alfred came and knelt beside you, he was barking orders but you weren't listening too focused on y/n's eyes starting to close again. "Damian..." She whispered and you started to break crying out until Alfred's sharp voice cut in. "Damian! We need to move her but you need to keep that grip until I tell you do you understand?" You nodded shakily and he barked for Jason who came in and scooped her up depositing her on the cold bathroom floor. You couldn't help but hope she would lash out but her head just lulled to the side. Alfred had wrapped her arms as soon as she was laying flat, hands came under your armpits and lifted you away when you didn't move. You instantly started to fight the grip but Fathers voice came in making you focus. "You have to give him room to work Dame. She'll be okay, just give him a chance." You sagged and went to wipe your face only to see her blood covering your hands and you gagged.</p><p>    Shoving past father and Jason at the bathroom door you ran next door to your bathroom and your dinner came up into the toilet. You hardly registered a hand on your back or the water bottle being pressed to your lips as soon as you lifted your head. "It's okay kid, you got to her in time, she's going to be okay." You shook your head finally looking up to see Jason beside you. "I didn't.... Titus did, he knew." You heard him sigh and nod before he stood up. "Come on, get up get in the shower now." You almost reached out but stopped yourself slamming your eyes shut before you could see. "Where is Titus?" Jason nudged you towards the shower and paused. "Tim took him down the hall, he was freaking out." You nodded and let him push you towards the shower before he left.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You felt warmth draped heavily over your legs and found you couldn't move them. You wondered briefly if this was heaven but you found there was too much pain when you tried to move. It must be hell then, but that only made sense, there was no where else you would deserve to be after all. You heard a shift beside you and groaned internally before you heard a whispered voice. "Y/n please wake up....please." You felt the back of fingers trail down your cheek and a part of you wanted to flinch away, but another part, the part that recognized the voice just wanted to push against that hand. The weight on your legs shifted and started crawling up your body with a whine. "Titus! No! You're going to hurt her." You huffed and your hand was nudged by a wet nose, it kept pushing until you lifted it enough for that head to rest under it. It was clear that whatever the voice had been doing to try and make the weight move stopped at your movement. "Y/n....? Can you hear me?" You finally pried your eyes open and met green eyes inches away from yours. It only took a few seconds of looking in those eyes for everything to come flooding back. "Damian...." You breathed out softly and his arms wrapped around your shoulders pulling you up and into his arms tightly. "Y/n! You're awake, I didn't....I thought...." His voice broke and you let out a sob unable to stop yourself.</p><p>    You let yourself sob against his shoulder for what felt like hours until your tears ran dry and you finally stopped shaking. His hand had been tracing up and down your back softly the whole time and he still hadn't moved back when you settled down. "I'm sorry Damian." He shushed you and held up a cup full of water to your lips helping you take small slow sips. "Titus go get Alfred." With a happy bark you watched as he leapt off the bed and rushed out the door." Looking down at the bed you realized there was an imprint on the covers that was clearly his shape, Damian followed your line of sight and cleared his throat. "He didn't want to leave. Kept fighting to get back in here." You nodded and turned your face back to his finally getting a full look at him. His eyes had dark bags and his hair and clothes were sleep rumpled you bit your lip but found yourself asking anyway. "Is he the only one?" He hesitated but shook his head glancing down at himself. "No I wouldn't leave either. Titus.... he made me come in here, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you, no one would have." You let out a soft laugh and sighed ready to say something when he burst in and jumped back onto the bed nudging at your hand again.</p><p>    You heard a sigh and glanced up seeing Alfred shake his head at Titus. "Miss y/n, I'm glad to see you are awake. Master Damian would you take Titus out for a bit so I can have a look?" A glance over showed him ready to protest but one sharp look from Alfred had him agreeing and calling Titus to him with a whistle. As soon as the door closed Alfred was leaning over you lifting each wrist and checking the bandages there. You felt yourself shift nervously and he finally glanced up meeting you eyes, you expected some kind of anger or disappointment but you only saw worry. "Miss y/n, how are you feeling?" He only spoke again once your arms were laying by your sides and he had taken the seat Damian had been occupying. "Tired." You answered truthfully and fought to keep from looking away. He nodded with a hum. "I expect so, you lost a lot of blood. Honestly I wasn't sure you'd make it." You let out that soft laugh again and shrugged. "Probably would have been better if I hadn't. Look I appreciate you patching me up Alfred but I think I should go." He raised his eyebrow and frowned slightly. "Go where?" You swallowed and shrugged again sitting up as best you could before his hand fell to your shoulder holding you still. "Anywhere, I don't.... I can't stay here." He shook his head firmly. "Miss y/n I understand if you want to leave but I beg you wait until you've regained more strength. Another day or so, eat some food, rest more before you try and leave." You were going to protest but your body throbbed just from sitting up and the look in his eyes made you want to give in. With a huff you nodded leaning back against your pillows. "I'll let Master Damian back in then." You called out to him when he was by the door. "Wait Alfred...." When he paused and looked back at you you smiled slightly. "Thank you." A nod and he was gone Damian and Titus rejoining the room.</p><p>    You groaned when your door opened loudly and lifted your head. Titus had resumed his place by your feet and Damian had crawled onto the bed beside you arm draped over your waist. His head snapped up from beside you at your sound and he was glaring at the door when you opened your eyes. The doorway was filled and everyone was pushing their way inside fighting each other. "Can't you see you're too loud!?" Damian snapped arm tightening around you like he could protect you from their noise. You chuckled softly making him realize you were awake and his eyes softened when they turned to you. "Damian I think you are being too loud right now. You're right by my ear." He winced and mumbled an apology before Jason drew your attention sitting on the other side of the bed by your head. His voice was soft and his hand warm when he rested it on your shoulder. "How are you feeling?" You shrugged ready to lie when you turned slightly and his eyes bore into yours, finally with a sigh you answered truthfully. "Awful, everything hurts and..." You trailed off with another sigh and his hand squeezed on your shoulder gently. "When Alfred clears you I have somewhere to take you. I promise it'll help okay?" You nodded and he lifted his hand off your shoulder one finger brushing back a strand of your hair. Damian had sat up and was talking quickly and quietly to Dick, he glanced back at you a frown on his face. With a sigh you just waved your hand. "Just go Damian, whatever it is just go. But I'm keeping Titus." He nodded and followed Dick out of the room, Titus hardly lifted his head as the room emptied leaving you alone again.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    "Father I don't think she should be alone." He shook his head as you pulled your boots on quickly. "Alfred will check on her, we don't have a choice Damian, this is too big I need all of you." You nodded biting your lip as you finished changing into your uniform. You were the last to be ready and as you joined them Father was already giving a rundown of the situation. Scarecrow had placed canisters filled with his toxin all around the city, all set to explode and flood the city in his toxin, the GCPD had found one and tried to disarm it making it go off and covering two blocks. Tim and Steph had gone to help relieve those who had been affected, the rest of you had to disarm the rest of the canisters.</p><p>    You landed on the roof not far from the school with Cass landing just after you, this was the third canister you had found and you were ready to disarm it when you realized nearly too late something was different with this one. A shout and you were rushing around the canister to yank Cass away from it as it went off. Thankfully this was a smaller container and it only covered about two buildings. You were gasping having breathed some in when you were shouting at her to get back and you couldn't help but drop to your knees as it quickly took affect. "Robin... Robin!" A shout had you shaking enough off to focus partially on her signing too much for her to speak. "We have most of the canisters down I need to get you back to the cave the regular antidote isn't working." You shook your head and stumbled to your feet intending on finishing your section. Her arms came and grabbed you around the waist you glanced down and saw no roof beneath you. A thought flashed through your head and you wondered if this was how Y/n had felt standing on the roof. Your body tensed as flashes of y/n covered in her blood flashed through your mind, your hands came up to cover your face and you nearly screamed at the sight of them dripping in her blood. Cass had to shake you to get your attention but you were still staring at your hands seeing the blood. "Hold on little brother." She kept a tight grip on you and you were making your way back to your bike, it being quicker to get back.</p><p>    You could feel your body tensing and shaking as you sat on the table eyes wide staring unseeingly at your hands. Cass had gone back to help with the rest of the canisters when Tim had stepped forward. They were still working on a antidote but you had stopped listening going back to seeing y/n on every floor. When Tim had turned back to the computer you climbed off the table and made your way upstairs not noticing or caring that you were still in your uniform. You practically knocked Alfred over at the top of the stairs and he had to grab your shoulders to stop you from shoving past him. "Master Damian where are you going?" You weren't listening still trying to get past when Tim shouted. "Alfred don't let him up there he's been dosed with fear toxin and our antidotes make it worse. I'm working on a new one." You could hear them talking but their words seemed like white noise all you could think of was you had to stop the bleeding. "Last time he was screaming in pain why... why is he so still?" Alfred's voice was filled with concern but you struggled against his hands your voice finally coming out in a whimper. "Y/n...." Tim grabbed your arm and you jumped slightly having caught another glimpse of your hand and a hoarse sound ripped out of your throat. "Damian do you want to go see y/n? She's sleeping right now." You nodded your head gaze still locked on your hands. "You need to change first Master Damian." Alfred's hands were gentle on your shoulders and he turned you, you let him lead you back down the stairs hardly noticing the sweatpants and t-shirt he placed into your hands. As soon as you were changed you were headed back up the stairs ignoring them calling out for you.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You woke to Titus whining at the door and you slid off the bed with a groan thinking he had to go to the bathroom. You let out a shout when the door burst open and Titus had to jump out of the way with a bark. It had been Damian and he was standing in the doorway the only light coming from behind him his face covered in darkness. He was breathing heavily and he didn't register your shout just pushed into the bathroom letting out a shout you rushed into the bathroom behind him flicking on the light. He was kneeling by the bathtub head in his hands shoulders shaking like he was crying. Before you could touch him Titus stopped in the doorway holding something in his mouth, he dropped it into your hand and you let out a gasp. In your hand was Robin's green mask white lenses looking up at you, you were turning to say something when Titus stood and barked loudly Tim came running in panting. "Y/n I can explain! Damian is-" You cut him off holding up the mask so he could see and his eyes widened. You shook your head slightly before you took a step towards him hand outstretched the mask dangling from your finger tips. "Save it, I already found out. What's wrong with him." His mouth opened and closed a few times before he took the mask from you and swallowed. "Fear toxin he took a blast pulling... someone else away. The antidote doesn't work for this strain, we're working on it." You motioned to him still kneeling on the floor shoulders shaking. "Is this normal?" Tim shook his head and frowned glancing at his phone. "No, he's like..... empty, kept staring at his hands before. Look I'll take him.... He wanted to see you." You shook your head firmly. "No, leave him here until you have something." You pushed on his chest then and turned back to Damian clearly dismissing him.</p><p>    You squatted beside Damian and were halfway to reaching out when you thought better of it, instead you called his name softly. "Damian.... it's okay, I promise. Can you look at me?" He finally lifted his head and you could see before he even turned his face to you tear tracks drying on his cheeks and his hair was matted down with sweat. He finally turned towards you and let out a sob upon seeing you. You were quick to speak again your hand slowly brushing down his arm. "Damian! It's okay, I'm right here. Come on stand up for me." His eyes had squeezed shut at your touch and his body was still shaking but he stood stumbling forward you had to wrap your arm around his waist to keep him from falling forward. You helped him out of the bathroom thankful Tim had left taking Titus with him. Damian was heavier then he looked and it was a struggle to get him over to the bed, you nearly toppled over him when he fell onto his back on the bed. </p><p>    You climbed onto the bed beside him and tried to think of how you could help him while his body shook. "Damian? Can you hear me?" You watched as he swallowed hard and nodded slowly fists clenching and unclenching. "Whatever you're seeing... it's not real. Tell me what I can do for you." One of his hands reached out and felt blindly for something, you took a chance and slid your hand forward lips twitching up when his hand found your and quickly twined with your fingers. You took your free hand and ran your fingers through his hair scratching at his scalp. He shivered and let out a whining noise and you leaned forward slightly letting your breath fan over his cheek when you spoke again. "Anything Damian, I'll do anything to help you." His face turned towards your and you could see his brows scrunched and his grip on your hand tightened. You resumed your scratching at his scalp and he turned his face planting it in your neck dragging in a deep and shaky breath. You shifted laying beside him and slid your hand to the back of his head before you freed your hand from his and ran your fingers down his arm. He turned onto his side and his arm came down heavily on your waist pulling you tight against him. You murmured against the top of his head soothingly. "It's alright Damian, I'm right here." You could feel him shaking against you each time you shifted he pushed closer making it seem like he was trying to get under your skin. You shushed him again when he let out a noise that made your heart break a little.</p><p>    By the time he had settled enough to fall asleep your arms had long since gone numb and your body felt like it was on fire but as soon as he was out you shifted and slid out from under his arm. You brushed your lips over his cheek before you left your room closing the door behind you softly. You weren't even two steps away from your door when your shoulder was touched from behind. Spinning quickly you found Dick behind you. He raised his hands in surrender taking a step back. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was going to check on him but I saw you come out." You nodded and crossed your arms over your waist. "He's sleeping, I figured someone would want to know." Dick nodded and smiled slightly at you. "Are you okay y/n? Tim told me what happened, how you found out, that couldn't have been easy for you." You scoffed and shook your head slightly. "I'm not sure, were any of you going to tell me?" You watched as he shifted uncomfortable and sighed before starting to step around him stopping when his hand touched your arm. "Living here you would have figured it out fairly quickly, none of us are particularly good at hiding what we do. Honestly I'm amazed the city hasn't figured it out yet but people are blind when they want to be." You stepped back pulling your arm from his touch and frowned. "But none of you were going to tell me. You would have let me figure it out on my own, I... I wont tell anyone, it's not my secret to tell, but if you let someone into your home.... into your family like you all said I was, you might want to figure out your stories." You spun on your heel and made you way back into you room as quietly as you could.</p><p>    Damian had shifted on the bed and buried his face in your pillow and had kicked off the covers you had shifted over him. You climbed slowly onto your bed next to him and he reacted to your weight immediately shifting to press against your body, your hand tangled in his hair gently. "Damian relax for me." His eyes fluttered open at the sound of your voice and he released your pillow to shift back onto his side. You nails scrapped at his scalp and he made a soft humming noise before he jolted and his hand shot up to grip your wrist tightly. You flinched in pain and bit your lip to keep from crying out when his thumb dug into the stitches there. Swallowing, you didn't try to pull away afraid he might tighten on you. "Damian please.... you're hurting me." You couldn't stop the whimper that escaped your lips and your hand in his hair tightened slightly before releasing. He blinked up at you slowly and at another one of your sounds he released you and you glanced down to see blood welling up from the single stitch he popped. Cursing softly you reached over and wrapped a towel around your wrist to stop it. "Y/n?" He questioned roughly voice cracking as he did. "It's okay Damian, just relax." He blinked and his hand raised up to wipe at his face but he paused at the blood on his thumb his breathing increased as he shot to a sitting position frantically searching for blood. His eyes locked on your wrist wrapped in the towel and he reached for it in a panic, holding out your other hand you rested it on his chest making him freeze. "It's alright Damian, I just popped a stitch just lay back down." He shook his head and frantically tried to climb off the bed almost stumbling. "Damian stop! You're going to hurt yourself just sit down please." You pushed on his chest and tried to keep him sitting but he reached out a gently took your arm pressing down on the towel. He frowned and shook his head slightly more to himself then you. "I'll call Alfred don't move." You tried to protest but he was already halfway across the room snatching up your phone.</p><p>    Thankfully Alfred came quickly and seeing Damian sway on his feet forced him to sit on the bed beside you. You managed to lie to Alfred and only got an eyebrow raised in return. "What exactly happened miss y/n?" Clearing your throat you nibbled at your lip before answering. "I was scratching and I guess I scratched too hard." He hummed and after replacing the stitch he moved over to check on Damian squatting to get a look at his pupils. "It looks like your system is fighting it off fairly quickly. You should get some more sleep, it will help. Shall I help you to your room?" He hesitated and glanced at you clearly hoping you ask him to stay. "It's okay Alfred, I'll help him when he wants to go." A small smile of relief graced his lips and Alfred nodded carefully before turning towards the door. "Miss y/n please call if he spikes a fever, it's unlikely at this stage given how much he has fought it off. But a few people.... Just help him get as much rest as possible." You nodded and shifted letting Damian lean against your shoulder before Alfred left closing the door behind him.</p><p>    Damian's hand tangled in yours and he used his grip to pull you close, you went willingly and wrapped your free hand around to cup his cheek. He was already half asleep when you managed to shift enough to see his face he mumbled softly almost incoherently. "Safe, keep you safe." You shushed him and stroked his cheek before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I know you will, come on lets slide up the bed." He went up willingly and laid on his back arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you so your cheek rested on his shoulder. You dragged your fingers in circular patterns on his chest waiting until he was snoring softly before shifting to look up at him, it didn't take too long for you to fall asleep draped over his chest.</p><p>Damian pov</p><p>    You shifted and felt pain shoot down your arm glancing down you found y/n sound asleep her head resting on your chest. You lifted your free hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Your arm was numb but looking down at her face you couldn't bring yourself to move and wake her. You leaned down and brushed your lips across her forehead gently frowning slightly when she stirred. "Damian?" She asked softly blinking slowly. "Shush beloved relax." She yawned and rolled onto her back freeing your arm as she did so and you pulled it free shaking it to wake it up. She sat up slowly and rubbed her hand over her face smothering a yawn before she turned to face you. "How are you feeling?" You shook your head and stretched feeling your back pop painfully making you groan. "I'm fine.... why am I in here?" She shook her head and you watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "You came in last night...upset, you didn't want to leave so I didn't make you." You nodded not missing the pause before she said upset but you focused instead on her wincing and rubbing gently at her wrist. You caught her arm gently and held it close seeing fresh bandaging on her wrist and dried blood. "What happened here?" She gave a half hearted smile and shrug before pulling her hand back. "I popped a stitch last night, no big deal Alfred fixed it for me." Before you could say anything her stomach was growling and you chuckled softly.</p><p>    You had swung your arm over her shoulder and shuffled your feet as you both slowly made your way down the stairs. You leaned on her more then needed but you wanted her close you had flashes of last night and you kept seeing her on the floor every time you closed your eyes. Having her next to you feeling her warmth against your side made it easier to breath it wasn't long before you were sliding into a seat pulling her down next to you, pulling her chair even closer. She chuckled softly and leaned her head onto your shoulder taking the coffee Alfred quickly put in front of her. "How are you both feeling?" He asked kindly and you shook your head slightly your chin brushing over the top of her head. "Alright, everyone should be down shortly and we can have breakfast." She nodded tiredly against you and you smiled waiting until he walked away to brush your lips across her temple.</p><p>    When they all filed in slowly and no one commented on your arm draped over her shoulder or your thumb drawing circles on her skin. Father came in last and he paused in the doorway seeing you wrapped around her but just sank into his own seat after shrugging. "So....did I miss something?" Everyone shook their heads silently and you shifted drawing her even closer. "Alright sounds good." He fell silent and lifted up the newspaper focusing on that. Conversations started around you but no one said anything until Tim cleared his throat from across the table and drew y/n's attention. She leaned half across the table for him to speak softly in her ear, after he pulled away she shook her head biting her lip. You frowned at the look of concern on her face but she was quickly sitting back against the chair within your grasp again, and your attention was drawn back to the table as Alfred started placing food on the table.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    It had been two weeks since you found out the family secret but you still hadn't told Damian you knew. You had spoke with Mr. Wayne and he seemed satisfied you wouldn't tell anyone and respected your refusal to get involved. Damian had made it habit to come into your room at night, you assumed after he came back from patrol. He climbed into your bed nightly sometimes leaving before you woke up but most mornings you woke up wrapped in his arms. This morning was no different except for the fact that you were dragged out of your bed and his arms by a frantic knocking. Opening the door slightly you stuck your head out to be greeted by Steph who smiled widely. "Good morning! Listen tonight is that Gala and we girls all get ready together, obviously it's not until later but you are joining us right?" You nodded slowly in confusion blinking back tiredness. "Uh.... sure I could use some help anyway." She clapped and bounced on her feet before turning away pausing before she took more then two steps away. "Oh tell Damian he Bruce needs him in half an hour in the office." You nodded again not even trying to question how she knew he was in the room.</p><p>    You turned back to see him sitting up in your bed arm draped over his bent knee and he smiled softly at you. "Did you hear that?" He nodded and slid towards the foot of the bed legs spread and his hand reached out for you. You took a step forward and let him take your hand pulling you between his legs while his free hand came to rest at your hip. "I heard her. Are you ready for tonight?" You shook your head and sighed your head falling forward to rest your forehead onto the top of his head. "No, I don't know how to do any of this fancy stuff, can't I just.... hide for the night?" He chuckled softly the hand on your hip drawing circles on you and making you shiver. "I'm sorry father will find you and drag you along. Will you...." He trailed off and you lifted one of your hands moving to trail your fingers over his jaw lightly. "Will I what?" He swallowed hard and let out a sigh before asking hesitantly. "Will you save a dance for me?" You laughed thinking he was joking before you paused. "I don't know how to dance, I'll trip or... step on someone. Do I have to go? I'm going to look stupid" It was his turn to laugh softly and his head tilted back to look up at you. "Sorry but you probably will, But if you dance with me I wont let you trip I promise." You huffed out a breath and slid out of his grip to fall onto your back beside him. He leaned on his elbow beside you propping his head up on his hand looking down at you. You let out the longest whine you could until he cut you off with his laughter and you shoved at his chest letting a pout raise to your lips. "Just for that I wont dance with you." You stuck your tongue out at him and raised yourself off the bed and crossed your arms, he shook his head and followed you scrambling behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. His lips brushed against your neck and you found yourself shivering before he paused with his lips at your ear. "Yes you will. I'll be waiting for you." You shivered again and he placed a lingering kiss on the soft skin behind there before drawing away and trailing his fingers down your arm before leaving.</p><p>    Before you knew it you being dragged into a bedroom down stairs your dress and shoes already waiting with the other girls things. Before you could protest you were pressed gently into a chair and your hair was taken out of the hasty bun you shoved it in after your shower this morning. Steph was chattering in your ear as she played with your hair while she and Cass tried to decide what to do with it, Barbra had circled around to the front of you a bag of make up resting on her lap. By the time they were done and doing their own hair and make up and you were left staring both at yourself and them as they spoke among themselves before Cass touched your arm drawing your attention. "You look beautiful." You shook your head just slightly barely noticeably. "I look... fake, I've never looked like this before. You, all of you look amazing. I look.... like a little girl playing dress up." She shook her head and squeezed your shoulder gently. "You'll see." You stayed silent and were handed your dress exactly ten minutes before you were supposed the be in front of the door.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    You were fighting leaving the house. You had planed on leaving with the girls but as they like to do they were dragging their feet to show up late. Father had spoken with Cass who promised to get them there within half an hour and you were dragged out the door by Dick fighting the whole way. You were almost forcibly shoved into the car sandwiched between Tim and Jason and you stayed silent arms crossed until Jason spoke up halfway there. "Listen Demon, you can pout all you want but Cass will get y/n to the gala safely." You sighed and dropped your arms. "I know she will. I'm not pouting either." He scoffed and looked down eyebrow raised. "Fine you aren't pouting. What's your problem then? You kicked Dick in the shins when he was trying to get you in the car." You let out a long sigh and shook your head before Tim elbowed you and you clenched your fists before answering. "She didn't want to come. She's afraid she's going to trip or look stupid. What if she doesn't....." Tim spoke up then after nudging you again cutting you off. "She'll come, she wont look stupid, all of us will help her." You nodded knowing he was telling the truth, Dick spoke up from the front seat drawing your attention. "Why do you care so much little D? I don't get it, we've all skipped out on gala's before Bruce will bring her if she tries." You shook your head trying to figure out how to explain but Jason spoke up before you could voice teasing and making you glare at him. "The devil spawn has a crush on her, why do you think he sneaks into her bedroom at night?" You hissed out a warning at the same time that Dick spun in his seat a demanding shout coming from his lips.</p><p>    You were saved from having to explain yourself when you pulled up to a thankfully press less event so you could scramble over Jason to get out of the car. You had almost made your way to the door when your arm was grabbed you were spun and ready to lash out when you found Dick holding onto you arm. "Damian listen, I'm not about to try and tell you what to do or to be careful because its obvious you care about her but just so you know Bruce invited her friends tonight. If you were planning on telling her... be careful." You closed your mouth before you could snap at him and nodded curtly pulling your arm away to move away from him hoping you could still do this.</p><p>    It was exactly half an hour after the gala started when the girls walked in together. Cass had her arm looped through y/n looking like she was dragging her into the room. You had seen the dress she was wearing hanging in her closet looked more beautiful on her then you could have thought, she was wearing low heels and under her loose sleeves you could see when she raised her hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear she hand wrapped a matching color ribbon around her wrist effectively covering her stitches and looking like an accessory at the same time you guessed she would have the same wrapped around her other wrist. You took a step towards her before Father had stepped up beside them and after squeezing Cass's hand he let y/n slide her arm around his before leading her forward.</p><p>    It was an hour before you managed to find her again hiding behind a curtain behind a group of older ladies chatting away. You slipped behind the curtain making enough noise to alert her to your presence but she still jumped when your hand brushed her arm gently. She spun and her hand rested over her chest before she sighed in relief seeing you. "You scared the crap out of me Damian." You leaned against the wall and waited until she turned fully towards you to brush her hair back over her shoulder smiling softly. "You look beautiful y/n, and you can't hide behind the curtain forever." She sighed and her hands twisted up in each other until you slid your hand down her arm to take her hand gently. "Come dance with me please?" She bit her lip obviously hesitating until you stepped even closer drawing circles on the back of her hand and you used your free hand to reach up and cup her cheek gently. "Please, I promise you'll have fun." She nodded slowly and let you lead her out from behind the curtain clinging tightly to your hand.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You let him lead you out from behind the curtain you had hid behind. He lead you onto the dance floor towards the middle and one hand rested on your waist the other turned your hand, at his motion you placed your free hand on his shoulder. You followed his lead as best you could trying not to stumble. His grip tightened on your waist when you got distracted and his voice was soft when he spoke. "You're doing great beloved." Your eyebrow raised at the endearment and you couldn't help but blush before clearing your throat and looking down. The song ended but he didn't pull away pulling you closer against his chest until the next song started ignoring your soft protest. "One more dance please, I don't..." He trailed off then and his grip tightened on your hand as well before clearing his throat. "You don't what Damian?" He shook his head and turned you slightly moving towards the door to outside. "I don't want to let go yet. Come outside with me?" You nodded and let him pull you off the dance floor, you were almost to the door when a hand caught your free hand and you turned at your name being softly called.</p><p>    "Y/n, look at you." Dean had a grip on your hand gentle and he had a smirk on his lips. "Dean.... I didn't think you guys would come." You stepped forward pulling your hand out of Damian's grip a big smile gracing your lips. That smirk grew and he shrugged thumbing over his shoulder, where you could see Sammy chatting happily with Tim. "Like that kid would let me say no to coming to a place where he could schmooze. Freaking nerd." You chuckled softly and inclined your head slightly before he continued speaking. "Besides did you think I'd miss a chance seeing you all dressed up and looking beautiful? Fat chance." Your laugh was louder this time and you shook your head slightly. "You big flirt knock it off." You rolled your eyes and pushed at his chest lightly before glancing over your shoulder and frowning when you saw Damian had disappeared. "Come on why don't we go see Sammy?" You nodded and took his offered hand following as he lead you through the crowd until Sammy saw you and broke off his conversation to rush over and wrap his arms around your waist.</p><p>    Your hand was released by Dean and you wrapped your arms around him quickly before he pulled away and started to resume his conversation with Tim making you chuckle softly. You leaned forward and waited for Sam to loose his breath and stop talking. "So what is this, you meet a fellow nerd and you forget all about me? I feel so left out." He rolled his eyes and looked up at you. "I could never forget about you. Did Dean ask you to dance yet?" You could hear him sputter behind you and you couldn't help but laugh as you shook your head. "No he did not, was he planning on it?" Sam nodded looking past you and smirking before standing up on his tiptoes to speak more quietly. "I think he was hoping to flirt with you." You laughed softly and glanced over your shoulder at Dean who's face was bright red and he shook his head violently. "Well he already did that, I guess he just has to ask me to dance yet. I'll just wait for that." You winked making sure your face was turned enough Dean could see it. Sam smiled at you before he turned back to Tim drawing him back into conversation.</p><p>    Before you could turn back to Dean an arm went over your shoulder and your head tilted to look and find Dick looking down at you with a smile. "Hello I was hoping we could dance y/n, do a little talking?" You hesitated but nodded and let him lead you away glancing over your shoulder to see Dean frowning after you. Dick stayed quiet until about halfway through the song. when his grip tightened on your hand before he spoke. "You know in the few years Damian has been coming to these things I've never once seen him dance with anyone. Or look so...sad when someone walked away from him." You glanced up and met his eyes biting your lip at his tone of voice. "What.. what do you mean?" He frowned at you before glancing past your head and the frown grew. "I've never seen Damian look at anyone like he looks at you. I think he has spent more time with you then anyone else, I don't want him hurt." You shook your head and looked away shame coloring your face. "I'm not.... I don't want him hurt Dick I like him.... a lot." He squeezed your waist gently making you look up at him again. "What about Dean? He seems to like you a lot too." He jerked his head towards where you had left him and as you turned you could see he had moved over to a table and was flirting with some girl, you chuckled and shook your head. "Dean likes anything with legs and a chest, he just likes to flirt. And make people jealous, I think that's his favorite thing." When you turned again you could see that he saw what you meant and his face changed into a small grin. "You should go find Damian, I think he's outside." The song ended and you were released, before anyone else could find you, you slipped out the door Damian had been leading you to before.</p><p>    It wasn't too hard to find Damian in the Gazebo outside but you were sure the angry look on his face would have kept others away. You slipped over and knocked on the wood by the entrance drawing his attention and a glare. "Can I join you?" He hesitated and you imagined he wanted to say no but finally nodded slightly. You slid inside and onto the bench next to him but gave him some space. "How come you came outside?" He finally asked after you sat in silence for a while. "I was looking for you. You disappeared on me when I went to talk with Dean." You heard something crack and glancing over at him you could see his hand clenched around the edge of the bench on the other side from you he cleared his throat and shook out his hand. "I thought you would prefer to have some time alone with him. I didn't want to intrude." You shook your head and reached out to touch his arm frowning when he jerked back. "Damian you could never intrude. I should have kept hold of your hand, pulled you with me." He let out a huff and you dropped your hand beside you pursing your lips in a frown. You fell silent and you shifted looking down at your feet when he kicked at the floor.</p><p>    You had just about given up and were getting up to leave him be when he grabbed your hand stopping you. You remained on your feet but turned back to him keeping your hand still in his. "Can I ask you something?" He wouldn't meet your eyes when he asked but you nodded and waited silently knowing he had seen when he tightened his grip like he was afraid you would run away. "If you could.... would you change it? Do anything different?" You hesitated but eventually shook your head before speaking. "No I don't think so. I... I'd still go on the roof." His eyes snapped up to your face and his grip loosened on your hand. You cursed silently and sighed with a slight shake of your head. "You know. How long have you known?" You cleared your throat and shifted your hand dropping from his to your side and you nodded. "About two weeks, when you came in my room... You dropped your mask." He stood up and started pacing hands thrusting through his hair and messing it up. You stepped forward and caught his arm stopping him from making it worse he shook his head and turned away before asking. "Everyone else? Father?" You nodded lips twisting in a slight grimace. "They know I know. I didn't say anything the same day because you were already so upset. I'm sorry I didn't say anything after that." He sighed and bit his lip before stopping his pacing in front of you. "I don't care how you found out, I'm glad you know. Are you... Are you afraid?" You shook your head and took a step forward hand reaching out and resting on his chest. "I'm not afraid of you Damian. If I was... you wouldn't be sleeping in my room every night." He cleared his throat and glanced away a blush tinging his cheeks and you couldn't help but smile softly.</p><p>    He took another step forward, there was almost no space between the two of you now and his hand came up to cup your cheek gently. "Y/n beloved..." He breathed and you slid the hand on his chest up to cup the back of his neck forcing him to meet your eyes. He swallowed hard and you watched his eyes dart down to your lips before jumping up to your eyes again. "Are you going to kiss me or are you just going to stare?" You whispered with a smirk and his hand on your cheek shifted to the back of your head tilting your head back. "Do you want me to kiss you?" His voice was rough and this time his eyes lingered on your lips watching as your tongue wet them slowly. Taking a chance you bit your bottom lip gently before letting it pop back out and his grip tightened slightly before you nodded. He still hadn't moved so you spoke. "Kiss me, please Dami-" You were cut off before you could finish by his lips descending on yours slowly and you gasped letting your eyes fall closed. He took the opportunity to drag his tongue along the seem of your lips before slipping inside when you opened for him. Letting out a soft moan he used his grip on the back of your head to deepen the kiss stepping forward and forcing you to step backwards until your back hit a post in the gazebo. He bit at your bottom lip and sucked it gently your arms slid up to wrap around his neck. You broke away panting and his forehead rested against yours and opened your eyes to find his still closed his breathing rushed.</p><p>    He opened his eyes slowly and his thumb found your jaw pressing it up gently drawing circles. "Beloved.." He breathed softly and you let out an almost silent whimper but he heard and you watched him smirk. You shivered at the roughness in his voice before his thumb on your jaw shifted to wipe just below your lip coming away smudged with your lipstick a glance showed his lips sporting the same shade and you shifted your hand to wipe it away, He caught your hand before you could wipe it and he pulled it down to press it to his chest above his heart. "Are you going to go back in with my lipstick all over your lips?" He shook his head but leaned forward his lips hovering above yours. "I'm not ready to go back in yet." You tilted your head back and it made your lips brush over his lightly. His eyes fluttered closed slowly and his lips captured yours again tongue finding its way back between your lips to explore once more.</p><p>    You broke apart at the shout of your name coming from the door. Damian turned his head towards the voice his body blocking you from seeing and being seen. "What do you want Dick?!" He called out hands starting to trail down your body slowly making you shiver and your head fall back. "Bruce was looking for y/n, he wants to dance with her before the speech, is she with you?" He groaned softly and his grip tightened on your waist. "She's here with me. We'll be there in a minute." You bit your lip and your head fell forward to rest on his shoulder and his head turned back to brush his lips over your forehead.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    Bringing her inside was almost impossible to do and you turned her to face you right before the door where the light hit her face. You fixed her lipstick again and allowed her to wipe her thumb across your lips and wipe it away from yours. Her fingers twined with yours and you let her tug you inside watching as she was quickly lead away fathers arm over her shoulder as she was brought onto the dance floor. She wasn't even halfway across the floor when you felt people step up behind you, you didn't have to look to know it was Jason and Dick when an arm wrapped around your shoulder and a throat was cleared. "You tell her yet?" You nodded and glanced back eyes locking with Jason's before you turned and found her again looking up at father and smiling slightly. "That's not all he did Dickhead, he kissed her." Dick let out a gasp and you closed your eyes briefly groaning before Jason nudged your arm and pointed with his chin across the room to see Dean's arm wrapped around some girl in a tight fitting dress and they were obviously flirting. "He doesn't look too broken up over being left behind." You shrugged and your eyes cut away from him to find y/n being lead off the dance floor once the song ended.</p><p>    The gala was wrapping up when y/n found her way back to you where you were leaning against the wall. Her hand found and squeezed your wrist before she dropped her hand and leaned against the wall beside you. "Did you have fun tonight beloved?" She hesitated before nodding and she glanced down when your hand slid to rest at the small of her back. "You don't look so convinced, did something happen? Tell me what's bothering you?" She shook her head a frown on her lips before she started biting her bottom lip looking away. "Just something your dad said. Apparently he will be... putting a stop to our sleeping arrangement." You let out a chuckle at her tone of voice, the pout that graced her face for a second and you let your palm press her closer to your side. "Don't worry about that, no one is going to stand guard." You watched as she rolled her eyes, you were about to say something else when the younger boy stumbled into her rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>    You watched as the older joined smirking over his shoulder at some girl who was waving at him. Y/n's arm had gone around Sam's shoulder pulling him against her side and she raised her eyebrow at him as he joined them. "I see you had an eventful night. You planning on abandoning Sammy tonight? Because I'll take him if he wants." The boys eyes lit up and his arm swung around her waist inadvertently pushing your hand away. "Oh can I Dean?! Please?" The older boy shrugged and glanced down at her arms wrapped around him. "You can always come to if you want Dean, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." He shook his head and jerked his thumb back towards the girl he had left. "Nah that's okay, I got someone waiting for me. I was gonna drop him at Bobby's but if you want him take the nerd." She chuckled and shook her head the boy she was wrapped around swaying on his feet. "I'll always take the nerd. You gonna pick him up tomorrow?" He nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the girl who motioned for him, he sent her a wink and held up one finger. "Yeah tomorrow, see you Sammy." He turned and left without even a goodbye for her and she frowned before her eyes fell on the boy against her. "Come on Sammy, you look dead on your feet. Lets get you so you can get some sleep." He nodded sleepily and y/n turned to you waiting for you to lead them out, you arm wrapped around her shoulder and you lead her out as she did the same for the boy.</p><p>    You were out on the roofs an hour after bringing y/n home, she had paused at the bottom of the stairs arms still wrapped around a half asleep Sam and she brushed a kiss across your cheek before bringing him up the stairs. You heard a shuffle of feet on the roof behind you and you glanced back to see Jason moving to the edge you were resting on. "Hey I got something to show you." He held out his phone and you could see a picture of y/n asleep wrapped around Sam. "Looks like you got replaced short stack." Scrolling up you could see the picture had been sent by Tim shortly after you left. "I don't think that, honestly I think that he's protecting her, look at his hand." It was true his hand was wrapped around her wrist of the arm that was draped over his waist, in a way that was obvious if she moved he would know. Jason made a noise in the back of his throat a mixture of disgust and anger. "Protecting her from what? Us?" You made a humming noise and sighed handing back his phone. "I'm not sure why though, they left her be all night." Jason's hand smacked into your shoulder after a few minutes of silence. "Bruce was paying attention to her, he danced with her." Your head jerked to face him and your mouth dropped open. "What? Oh...so Sam is what.... a distraction? A safety measure?" Jason shrugged and you clenched your fist before your comm went off before you could say anything else.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You woke slowly feeling movement beside you, something that in the past would have had you jumping out of bed but after sleeping with Damian you had grown used to him waking beside you. You stretched and turned to the side finding Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sammy? What's wrong?" He was sitting very still biting at his nails head down so his hair was covering his eyes. "Dean called, dad is..." He sighed and shook his head cutting himself off. "Is he back? Picking you guys up?" He nodded finally looking back at you looking sad. "Maybe we can talk to him Sam, maybe he'll let you stay." He shook his head and reached over to squeeze your hand reassuringly. "No it's okay, I guess he told Dean I can help this time. I really want to help." You scooted towards the edge of the bed and your hand rested on his back soothingly. "Alright come on lets get you some breakfast and a ride to Bobby's, sound good?" At his nod you stood up and threw a sweatshirt on before leading him out of your room.</p><p>    Jason was the only one awake that you could tell beside Alfred so you asked him kindly to bring you and Sam to Bobby's house. After he raised his eyebrow but agreed and the three of you left. Once Sam was left with Bobby and he had gruffly given you a hug demanding you come back some time without the idjit hovering behind you, Jason waited for you to get back into the car before asking. "Did he call me an idjit?" You laughed and nodded before throwing him a wink. "Don't worry that means he likes you. At least he didn't shoot you anyway." You didn't miss the raised eyebrow or the confused grin he shot your way as he started driving back to the manor. "Would he have? Shot me I mean?" She glanced over at you before turning to look out the window. "Oh sure, if he thought me or Sam were in danger absolutely. Did you not see the shot gun?" He was clearly shocked judging by the noise he made but you brushed it off as just him not seeing it. "I did not... but you did?" You nodded keeping you eyes out the window as you started to pull up on the manor. "Yeah I watched him put it down when he saw me get out. Bobby knows I would never let anyone near Sam if I didn't...." You trailed off then before clearing your throat and finishing your thought. "He know's I'll keep Sam safe." He hummed in acknowledgment before stopping the car and you were able to jump out.</p><p>    Alfred called out to you as soon as you came in and you rushed into the kitchen following his voice. "Yeah Alfred what's up?" He motioned towards the kitchen door with the tea cup in his hand. "Master Damian has asked me to inform you that he is outside with Titus and he would like you to join him." You nodded and patted his shoulder gently before moving towards the kitchen door. "Oh miss y/n?" He called half turned towards you a smile on his face. "Yeah Alfred?" He motioned towards the door once again. "Master Damian has been outside for a while and he didn't eat breakfast, would you please bring him out something to snack on?" You nodded with a smile and stopped by a cabinets to grab a few granola bars before making your way outside.</p><p>    You were almost knocked over by Titus once you made it halfway across the yard. You laughed as he was scolded by Damian. "Titus! Down!" You scratched his head gently and smiled at him holding out the granola bars to him. "Alfred asked me to give these to you." He came closer and took them before turning back around and walking away. You frowned and followed after him Titus pressed against your leg until he found his way to the tree you two had sat under before. He sat with his back to the tree and when you made to join him he called for Titus having him lay between the two of you. You couldn't help but sigh, you stayed silent and instead of asking what was wrong you scratched Titus's head. Finally you couldn't take the silence anymore and stood up moving to circle the tree. You had made a few revolutions before he let out a huff and grabbed your wrist stopping you in front of him. "Would you sit down? That's getting on my nerves." You opened your mouth to argue with him but he tugged you down by your wrist forcing you to sit between his legs, your back pressed to his chest. You fought against his grip only for a few moments finally giving in and leaning back against him frowning. "Why are you acting like you're mad at me?" You finally asked trying to turn to look at his face, he kept his head down forehead resting on your shoulder so you couldn't see him which only made you frown more. "I'm not mad... I thought..." He trailed off and you waited as patiently as you could your teeth worrying your bottom lip until he sighed and lifted his head just a bit, you could feel his breath on the side of your neck when he spoke softly. "I thought you left. When I couldn't find you this morning I thought maybe you decided you didn't want to stay anymore." You let out a soft noise of understanding and shook your head slightly.</p><p>    You fought to free yourself from his grip and turned around so you were kneeling between his thighs facing him. "I'm sorry Damian, I didn't think about that I just didn't want Sam to get in trouble and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll tell you next time" He shook his head slightly and caught the hand you had pressed gently against his cheek, you expected him to pull it away but he leaned into it holding it there. "I'm not trying to.... I... You can do anything you want y/n I just..." He struggled trying to word whatever he was trying to say so you took a chance. Your free hand came up and cupped his other cheek, you used your grip to lift his chin gently until his eyes met yours. "I know, Damian I understand you were just worried. I don't think you're trying to control me or anything." You watched his body sag in relief and you knew you had guessed correctly. Smiling softly you made to lean forward, brush your lips over his but he pulled back keeping you still by pressing his forehead against yours. "Y/n I have to be honest." You felt your body stiffen and you pulled your head back to try and lock eyes but he closed his hiding his thoughts behind a mask. Dropping your hands you sat back on your heels and dug your nails into your thighs before quietly encouraging him to continue. He cleared his throat and you watched as his fingers twisted in his pants before he spoke again. "You terrify me y/n-" You made to interrupt with an apology but he held up one hand begging you silently to let him continue so you closed your mouth and nodded letting him continue. "I mean, I terrified to lose you. I found you on that roof, and in the tub and I don't think I've ever been that scared before. I want to run away, to not let you get to me like that but I doubt it would make much of a difference." He glanced up from where he was staring holes into the ground between you before he spoke again. "Losing you would probably destroy me, and I know that's not fair to put on your shoulders but I thought you should know." He fell silent and refused to look at you, your jaw had dropped and you had to lick your lips before you could speak even then it took a few tries. "Oh Damian....." You trailed off not sure how to respond and he glanced up eyes showing more fear then you thought possible. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his he was to surprised to stop you but he was frozen and he stayed that way until you pulled back.</p><p>    You pulled back starting to apologize afraid you had messed up when he lurched forward pressing his lips to yours hands flying to capture your face and keep you from pulling back. When you broke apart you were both panting and you had twined your hands into his hair messing it up. Damian was smirking as you leaned back and flushed as you realized at some point during the kiss he had shifted so you were straddling his lap. One of his hands were tangled in the hair at the back of your neck and the other was resting on the small of your back pressing you closer, so your body was pressed against his with no room between you. You shifted slightly and his head fell back hitting the tree with a soft groan, you stilled instantly and he chuckled face getting red before he muttered a curse. You had frozen unable to move either into him for another kiss or off to put an end to it. Titus had lifted to his feet beside you and his face came between yours letting out a soft whine and that's what snapped you out of it scrambling off his lap and brushing yourself off face bright red. He opened his mouth to apologize but you shook your head holding your hand out to help him up waiting until he took it before moving.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    Tomorrow was y/n's birthday, it had taken almost a full week of planning and you owed a favor to each of your siblings but you had a night planned, you also had a back up plan for if the weather chose not to cooperate with you. As far as you knew she had no idea, but she was also afraid tonight would be her last night in the house. No matter how much you and your family tried to reassure her she was still afraid. You know she had her backpack packed up with as many things she could fit, she had also managed to print off several pictures and had them safely in the bag as well. You were sitting on your bed watching over the top of your sketch book as she typed away at her laptop at your desk. She was much further along with her online work then she had expected to be, she decided to finish and graduate online instead of trying to go to school to graduate. As she worked through whatever was giving her a problem you watched her lip find its way between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers that often had her lip bleeding.</p><p>    A glance at your phone showed you only had twenty minutes until it was time to leave so you shifted to the edge of your bed and called her name softly. She hummed a question clearly still focused on her work so you stood and crossed the room to stand behind her catching her hands stopping her. "Beloved it's time to get ready now." She tilted her head back her frown of confusion slowly changing to understanding before she glanced at the time. "Right I forgot. What am I wearing?" She had her lip between her teeth again and you frowned leaning down and kissing her until she stopped mouth falling open for you with a soft sigh. "Something warm, very warm." She frowned forehead creasing and you couldn't help but smile kissing that spot until it smoothed out. "So I can wear pants then?" You nodded with a chuckle moving back to let her stand. "Please do beloved. You'll want them." She nodded lips pursed before she left the room glancing back at you.</p><p>    You met her at the bottom of the stairs exactly twenty minutes later, she had changed int a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater she also had a jacket draped over her arm. You smile approvingly and wrapped your arm around her shoulder leading her out to the car, she waved over your shoulder at Alfred who had just walked through the area to get to the kitchen. In the car it was obvious she was nervous her lip finding its way between her teeth and her hand clinging to yours, you wanted to reassure her but you couldn't without giving something away so you rubbed your thumb over the back of her hand and drove silently.</p><p>    When you stopped the car and got out to open the door for her, confusion was written across her face and you brought your head down to brush your lips across hers smiling as you did so. "Close your eyes for me habibi?" You asked softly and she was quick to comply, you placed your hands at her shoulders and lead her away from the car warning her carefully any time she would have to step up. You wanted to scoop her up and carry her, keep her from tripping but you had tried that once and you wouldn't scare he like that again. Finally you came to a stop in front of the blanket laid out for you and you circled to the front of her. "You can open now."</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You opened your eyes slowly blinking to readjust and you gasped glancing out first. You had made it to a hill over looking the edge of the city, you could see the skyline in the distance the small bit of sun that had been shinning finally going down now. Damian had sat while you were taking in the view and when you glanced down you took in the blanket and the basket resting there. He smiled up at you softly and reached out his hand tugging you down to sit between his legs. "This is beautiful Dami." He smiled and leaned forward his lips brushing against the side of your neck. "You're beautiful. I know I wont have any time alone with you tomorrow so I hope you don't mind if we celebrate tonight. Happy birthday Habibi, I love you." You felt your heard clench like it did every time he said those words, neither of you were very good with your words so you both knew how special those words really are. You turned your head and let your lips dance over his gently before pulling back. "I love you Damian. Thank you." You felt him smile against your skin and you leaned back against him both of you silent as you watched the sun go down the rest of the way.</p><p>    Damian had wrapped a blanket around the both of you as it started to get colder and eventually he had pulled out a thermos filled with tea and you both shared it. Your head had started to lull back against his shoulder and he shifted you gently slowly laying you back. When he shifted to move away your eyes snapped open and you threw your arms around his neck pulling him down to you. "Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled softly at the taunt in your voice and hovered over you smirk clear even in the dim light. "Nowhere. There's nowhere else I want to be." You tightened your grip on him drawing his face closer to yours tongue darting out to lick your lips. "Are you going to kiss me or are you going to stare?" He smirked and leaned down capturing your lips with his and slowly twisting his tongue around yours once you let him in. When he pulled away you protested with a moan even though you were panting and gasping for breath. His lips trailed down your neck a fire burning following the path he took until he stopped to nip gently at your skin. He propped himself up on one hand when you let out a gasp and glanced down at you his lips swollen and you slid your hands into his hair tugging gently. "Dami...." You whimpered his name and trailed off moving one hand down to find the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up. He had it resting gently on your waist over your sweater and you shifted using your hand to push it under. He let out a groan when his skin touched yours and he kept still heat from his hand practically branding your skin. In the months between your first kiss and now neither of you had pushed for more, he wasn't willing to rush you and you were afraid. Having his hand just resting on your waist had you craving more and you arched trying to silently beg for more. </p><p>    Damian had raised up onto his knees freeing his hand to join the other and rest on your waist. He didn't move either of them but the circles his thumbs were tracing on your bare skin had your eyes closing and you were biting your lip. "Can I...?" He trailed off using his wrists to push your sweater up just slightly in a question. You nodded slowly and he trailed his hands up inch by inch stopping just below your bra and you had to squeeze your mouth shut to stop from whimpering, you hadn't realized your eyes had closed until he spoke his voice thick and rough. "Look at me habibi, please?" You pried your eyes open and he was hovering over you once your eyes connected with him he leaned down and brushed his lips over the exposed skin at your waist. You shivered at the contact and felt him frown against your skin before he sat back up. You didn't stop the whimper then and he shushed you quietly slowly pulling down your sweater. "I'm sorry beloved. It's too cold for this but I promise the night's not over yet." His lips pressed against yours gently and firmly letting you control the kiss to get what you wanted until you pulled away to breathe.</p><p>    Damian had bundled you up and you had practically dragged him to the car ignoring his teasing as your hands shook. You were halfway to where ever he was taking you next when there was an explosion not far away. You watched his body tense and his head jerked to you. Turning the car he started speeding towards the noise slamming the breaks at a town house not to far away. You realized this was probably one of the safe houses he had mentioned to you and you followed with out argument when he tugged you out of the car. Once you were inside the house he turned to you and grabbed your shoulders tightly. "Promise me y/n you will not leave here until one of us comes to get you?" His grip was tight on your shoulders and you nodded frantically catching his arm when he turned to walk out. "Damian... be safe please." He nodded, pressed a kiss to your lips and rushed out leaving you in a silent house to nervously wait.</p><p>    The noise grew until it sounded like it was right outside and you heard screaming. You squeezed your eyes shut and bit your lip hard enough to taste blood, when the screams came again you yanked open the front door and ran out towards the screams. You had lead several families away when you saw him leaping across a roof. You saw him falter in his landing and knew he saw you, you heard him shout but you were already halfway down the street clutching a little girl tight to your chest as you ran following her family. </p><p>    You were searching the area when you heard him land behind you, you could feel the anger rolling off him in waves before he even turned around. His voice was low and filled with anger when he caught your arm and spun you to face him. "I told you to stay inside! It's not safe for you to be out here!" You nodded feeling your teeth bite through your lip tasting blood again. "I know but I heard screaming. and an explosion way too close." He cursed and started pulling you away before you heard another explosion this one coming from the direction of the safe house. You both froze and he spun covering your body with his before you could react when something rushed by your head. Your arms had wrapped around his waist without thought and you could hardly hear him shout over your ears buzzing. "Hold on to me!" You clung to him and you were rushing through the air flying up until he landed on his back on a roof above you cushioning your landing with his body. You scrambled off him and swallowed hard when he groaned. "Do not move from her do you understand me?" You nodded shakily whispering an apology before he was jumping off.</p><p>Damians pov</p><p>    You were cursing to yourself as you jumped off the roof switching between English and Arabic as you did. You were quick to notify everyone of y/n's location Oracle marking it for everyone just to be safe. You were only two roofs away when you heard the telltale shouts. You landed and rolled before scrambling to the edge more curses spilling from your lips. "No.... he's too close. Fuck!" You started back but they were already there, you could see her on the roof across from you looking over the edge, you shouted to get her attention not caring if it drew theirs as well. "You need to jump! I'll catch you!" You could see her eyes widen but she didn't have time to argue as soon as your voice was heard the blast was set off, the building below her was shaking and she scrambled to the edge. You could see her body tense but as the building rocked heat shooting up she jumped before she could fall.</p><p>    She didn't scream just let out a soft grunt when your body hit hers your arm wrapped immediately around her waist and she jerked. Her eyes opened and arms flew around your neck as you swung. There wasn't many places for you to go so you let the grappling hook jerk your arm grinding your teeth as it nearly popped out of the socket. You were jerked back up onto the roof and stumbled, before they had a chance to blow that building you were swinging her away, never letting her feet touch down. As you landed finally letting her down you heard her cry out before you were knocked down. Looking up you watched her sway on her feet hand going to her stomach. She dropped forward to her knees and you shouted watching the blood spread past her hand. Scrambling you smacked your comm begging Oracle for help when you heard feet land on the roof not to far from you. Spinning you had your sword drawn before you finished turning there was a laugh and then a shock through your body and you dropped. A foot came down on your head knocking you out, the last thing you saw being a shadow falling over y/n where she knelt.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You fought weakly against the hands gripping your arms tightly your feet dragging behind you. You were losing too much blood you knew but you still fought trying to get away. You felt tears slip down your face as you were dragged off the roof Damian being left there unconscious and a little bloody but still alive. You shouted for help until a cloth was shoved between your teeth and you gagged a little but you just tried to scream around it until the butt of a gun came down on the back of your head.</p><p>    Your eyes shot open when you felt a hand on your thigh far to rough to be Damian's, you tried to jerk away to find yourself handcuffed to a bed, glancing down your body you could see your feet were hooked as well, you still jerked your thigh away trying to get as far from the hand as possible. You felt the grip tighten and a laugh echoed around you. "Now now my dear is that anyway to react after I let Harley here help you?" You heard a high pitched voice come from further away you assumed it was by the door but it was hard to see one of your eyes had swollen shut. "Yeah those stitches were hard!" He started to speak again and leaned forward face close to yours and you swallowed hard. "Sorry about the eye, you were asleep for a real long time. I'm so glad you're awake now. Harley is it ready?" You blinked and glanced back down your body to see a bandage wrapped crudely around your waist and blinked in surprise. "Sure is Mr. Jay! I'll bring her in for you!" He left the room and you could hear her heels clacking as she made her way towards you. "Listen to me, he has never had me patch someone up before like this so whatever he wants... you better give it to him." You were shaking your head before she finished and you heard her sigh as she unhooked your feet first. "You're going to get yourself killed kid."</p><p>    You were dragged into another room and practically thrown into a chair, you let out a hiss as the movement pulled on your stitches. You could hear heavy steps behind the chair and you sat up as straight as possible trying not to shake. "So question for you dear." You swallowed and stayed silent fighting to keep from turning your face. "Who's boy wonder?" You shook your head and bit your lip. "I.... I don't know." A hand gripped your hair and your head was jerked back you fought back a shout of pain and clenched your fists hands handcuffed together in front of you. "See people don't take bullets for people they don't know. So I'll ask again who is he, don't lie to me." You sputtered and felt a few tears slip out at the pain. "I don't know.... He's Robin! I just.... the city needs him not me." You finished with a sob being as truthful as you could and to your surprise he released your hair and brought his hand up to his chin. "Hmm... What do you think Harley?" She hummed and came closer and you twisted your wrists as best you could until she got a glimpse of the scars on one. She grabbed your hand and tugged them up exposing them and the fresh still red scars. "I think she believes that puddin' look at this." She jerked your hands up showing him your wrists and he started to giggle. "Ooh that gives me a great idea!" He called for someone and next thing you know a camera is being shoved in your face.</p><p>Damian's pov</p><p>    "Robin come in, can you hear me?" You answered the voice with a grunt you were still hopping across roofs towards the last sighting with Jason hot on your tail. "There's something you need to see, if Red Hood is with you he should see it to." You stopped and waved him over he joined you and you flicked on the phone pulling up the video Oracle sent you. You could feel him breathing heavily beside you and you dragged in a deep breath before you pressed play. Joker's voice filled your ears even as the video stayed dark. "Hello birdy! I got a proposition for you!" The video was filled with a bright light and you nearly dropped the phone upon seeing y/n fill the screen he was behind her his hand on her shoulder and she was swaying in her seat. You heard Jason's quiet gasp and you had to fight not to shout. "See my new friend here told me that this lovely city needs you, she's willing to trade her life for it's safety. But the question is are you?" Jason did have to grab the phone then and his hand came up and grabbed your shoulder stopping you from dropping to your knees. "I'm going to be waiting with her and if you show up, you can take her with you and I'll just use this." He held up what was obviously a switch and you could hear Oracle talking in your ear but you weren't listening you were watching his hand as it dragged up her arm and over her shoulder until it rested on her neck, she never moved just stared straight ahead and looked with empty eyes. "If you don't show up well then.... what's your name dear?" She didn't answer him and you flinched when you heard his hand connected with her face and she spat blood to the side before answering him when he repeated the question. "Y/n.." Her voice was shaky and quiet he patted her cheek with a smile when she answered. "Very good. If you don't show up then the city is safe and me and y/n will simply have some fun. Maybe even more fun then I had with that other Robin.... I wonder how long she will last?" You heard Jason's voice come out in a choked sound and you heard him curse although it sounded muffled. "You have one hour Robin, lets see if you surprise me." The video started to go dark and you heard her shout and the sound of a fist connecting with skin again.</p><p>    Jason had to shake you hard to get you to focus on Oracle when she spoke next. "He sent a location with the video. Everyone is on their way to you now, B is the furthest out he's ten minutes away." You swallowed hard and cleared your throat how long do we have?" She was quiet for a moment before answering you. "Twenty minutes, it took us a while to get the video." You clenched your fists and you were swinging you shouted out a curse when your fist connected with the wall. "I'm moving, tell the others to meet me there." You could hear her protest but you switched off your comm turning to Jason to ask. "Are you coming?" He nodded firmly hand going to his gun at his waist and the two of you took off running.</p><p> </p><p>    You were a few roofs away and you could see them, it was the first time you had ever seen him on a roof and he had his arm wrapped around her holding her against his body. You growled and Jason's hand landed on your shoulder stopping you from rushing off. "Robin wait. I can't go in there guns blazing, I'll hit y/n. We need to wait for the others before we go in." You let your head drop forward for a moment before you nodded and sat back to watch and wait.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You felt his body behind yours and you tried not to shake against him he huffed impatiently. "Well look at the time, only a few minutes left dear. Maybe you were right after all." You swallowed and tried not to show how much his words affected you blinking back your tears. He hummed and turned you around his grip biting into your arm. "I thought for sure Robin would have shown up, you did save his life after all. Maybe I should have just killed you.... I still can." He shifted and dragged you to the edge shoving you up onto the ledge. You let out a gasp and felt tears leak out as he held you so you were practically dangling over the edge. You looked down and bit at your lip hard before closing your eyes tightly. You head a thump behind you and you spun twisting your arm in the process to see Damian land his sword held out in front of him. "Robin so nice of you to join us. Cutting it close aren't we?" He giggled and pushed you further and you were forced to grab his arm as your back bent trying to keep yourself from falling. He was joined a moment later by Bruce who practically growled at Joker and you closed your eyes. "Joker if you drop her so help me." He giggled and jumped up onto the edge with you and you felt your legs start to shake. "I don't recall inviting you to this little meet and greet Bats! But seeing as you are here that voids the deal so I guess I get to have my fun!" He spun you around and you let out a scream until you landed on the roof at Damian's feet, you saw him step forward before a shock went through your system. You felt your body tense and you shrieked convulsing and sobbing. "Ah I wouldn't touch her Robin, see this?" He held up a remote and you slumped forward shaking when his thumb finally released the button he was holding down. "Come near her and I'll hold this down so long her heart gives out." Your shoulders were shaking with the effort to hold yourself up and you closed your eyes dropping heavily.</p><p>    You felt your body jerk as a shock went through you once again and you heard shouting, you shrieked and sobbed until your body gave out and you collapsed panting. You could hear a voice speaking in your ear calling your name. "Y/n! Wake up please! I've got you now please." Your eyes blinked slowly and you dragged in a gasping breath, you heard a muffled sob and you felt a grip tighten. You could hear Harley's voice raising over others and your head rolled towards it tiredly. "Hey! I helped her! Tell them girl! I helped you! Tell them!" You rolled your head back and you could see Damian's concerned face as his gloved hand came up and cupped your cheek tapping on it gently when your eyes started to roll back in your head. "Y/n, beloved I'm so sorry."  You lifted your hand shakily and captured his and let your eyes fall closed. "So tired..." You trailed off and couldn't fight them closing even when he called out for you.</p><p>    You could feel a hand on your arm and you pried open your eyes to find Damian with his head down on his folded arms resting on your bed. You shifted and his head jerked up lip quivering when he made eye contact with you. "Y/n.... my God.." A tear slid down his cheek and you reached with your free hand to cup his cheek and wiped his tear away with your thumb. Your voice came out a croak and before you could ask he was holding a cup of water for you. "Dami-" You drank and swallowed until you could speak. "What'd I miss?" He let out a small sob and climbed on the bed pulling you into his arms. "I... We didn't think you were going to wake up. I was so scared." You wrapped your arms around him gingerly hissing quietly at the pain. "I'm sorry Damian." He shook his head and captured your lips with his both of your tears mixing together. He finally broke away and pressed his forehead to yours. "I love you y/n. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." You shook your head and forced him to meet your eyes. "Don't do that, don't blame yourself. I love you Damian, please don't." He shook his head silently and pulled you close again. After a few moments of silence you felt yourself growing tired again and you pulled back with a yawn. "Lay with me?" He nodded and shifted you around so he was wrapped around you gently. You were almost asleep when you heard his voice muffled in your hair. "You missed your birthday." You hummed and shrugged snuggling closer your eyes falling closed. "That's okay, I have everything I could have ever wanted." His arms tightened around you and you continued after yawning. "I didn't exactly fall in love with you..." You trailed off yawning again and he pulled back you were sure he was frowning so with a smile you mumbled to him. "I jumped." He chuckled wetly and you felt his lips on your forehead before you were falling asleep again in the safest place you've ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>